The Deepest Secret
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: This story immediately follows Reveal the Darkness Within. As Angie recovers from her terrifying ordeal, Ace decides to let her in on one of his most valuable secrets . . . the first time he summoned the Magic Force's power.
1. Default Chapter

The Deepest Secret   
By: Shirley Ann Burton

**You Know What This Is!**   
** _The Magician_, and all other related material, are copyrighted by Gaumont Multimédia. If you've read every story I've written, I don't need to explain the rule about using any original characters in future stories. The important note is…this story tags up just after Reveal the Darkness Within, so if you haven't read it yet, please do so before getting to this one.**

Part 1 

It was a clear night filled with many stars shining brightly over Electro City, California.   
Within the confines of the Magic Express, Ace Cooper sat alone in the living room as he pondered the strange events of the past few days.   
Just days earlier his friend Angela Jacobs, a training magician who also had the power of the Magic Force within her own heart, had been abducted in broad daylight. The timing could not have been worse because she struggled desperately to hold back her buried darker feelings. While a prisoner of prominent scientist Dr. Gregory Collins, those feelings finally surfaced, forcing her to release her suppressed anger and rage. Her out-of-control fury almost caused his death with an extremely intense tornado.   
Taking the long cross-country journey to find Angie, Ace and Lt. Derek Vega went to Washington, DC, in hopes of being able to help her with her fragile emotional state.   
Angie became frightened at the fact Ace had seen her welled up feelings escalate and then explode, so she forced her way past Ace and the others just to get away from everyone.   
With some help from shifter guardian Gwydion Bright Owl and his panther Zina, the Magician was able to locate Angie and intercept her at the Lincoln Memorial.   
There, he helped her realize she would _not_ lose any of her friends because her darker self surfaced.   
As for Angie herself, she started to understand darkness did not always create hatred, and in order to completely love, she had to acknowledge her shadow. When she finally did so, she realized herself she did not need to hide any moments of anger or being upset.   
The two magicians also learned another important secret about themselves: Angie was able to help Ace escape from the water torture chamber in his first attempt to break the water immersion world record. The mysterious part of this incident was she had watched him perform on television as a senior at Iowa State University…while he performed 1500 miles away in Electro City!   
She sat on her bed in her room, shaking her head in confusion. "I never knew I had…_that_ much power inside me," she said slowly, still trying to make sense of the strange situation that occurred nearly five years earlier.   
The door opened with Ace standing just outside. "It's the truth, Angie. You have a lot of power. It's the emotional control we need to work on."   
She looked at him with a slightly confused look on her face. "Ace…I know you've been through a rough road yourself in your life, but how is it you can maintain such control of your powers? I mean, it couldn't have happened overnight."   
The Magician walked in and sat next to her on the bed. "You're right, Angie. It took a long time to figure out just what I had and what I could do." He then put his arm around her shoulder. "Angie, I think it's time I let you in on a very special secret…one so closely guarded only four others know about it."   
"Let me guess, the four others are Vega, Mona, Cosmo, and Zina."   
"How'd you know? Read my mind?"   
"Nope. I've been here long enough. Common sense."   
Ace chuckled lightly. "Three years and definitely observant."   
Angie gave him a serious look. "Ace, please tell me. How can I keep my powers under control when I do get emotional? I mean, if I don't get angry, I bury my shadow all over again. If I get too angry, I could lose control again. I mean, in the past, my power would come to light, and it knew I wanted to help someone. It just came to me. How?"   
"In order to use your own power, you had to basically surrender yourself to it, which allowed you to help your father, that group of kids, Ashley, and me."   
"What exactly do you mean by 'surrendering myself'?"   
"Sometimes to get what you really want, you have to let go."   
"Let go?"   
"Yes, of whatever holds you back from being able discover yourself, your destiny. A friend told me about letting go a long time ago."   
"How did you finally understand what you had, Ace?"   
"It wasn't very easy, I can tell you. In a way, I'm a lot like you…not always open as to how I'm feeling. It started about two months after my confrontation with Jack Malone, the one where—"   
"He became what he is now," Angie completed. "Ace, if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay."   
"No. I need to tell you what I went through, so maybe I can help you deal with your emotions. I was feeling so unsure of myself because of this little tuft of white hair and the Magic Force. Not knowing what I was really capable of doing, I decided to leave Electro City for a while, hoping to find myself…" 

**18 Years Earlier** 

The young man had never felt so lost in his life. The last few months had been nothing short of nightmarish for 17-year-old Ace Cooper. First, he ran to the history museum and saved Detective Derek Vega from a terrifying explosion with a power he had suppressed for a number of years. Then, after learning Jack Malone lied to him about the fate of his friend Gus Moreland, Ace turned on his boss and had a frightening battle above a huge fire. Jack fell into the flames and just barely survived, but he was permanently scarred, disfigured, and debilitated. To make matters worse, Ace's girlfriend Mona, who just happened to be Jack Malone's daughter, was very upset with him for what he did to her father, hence she broke up with him and never wanted to see him again.   
Ace walked alone through the streets of Electro City. "I can't stay here," he said to himself. "I could hurt someone…or worse, if I stick around in this place. I need to get away."   
He made his way to the docks along the piers of the Grand Canal, hoping for a chance to find a boat that would leave Electro City.   
His hopes for finding a way out nearly faded when someone on a barge yelled, "Hey, kid, you lookin' for work?"   
Ace looked up and saw the gentleman, a 50-something man with graying hair and brown eyes. He was dressed up to be the captain. "Yes, sir," the young man said loudly. "I could use a job." _One that gets me away from Electro City before I harm someone else._   
"Well, I need another hand to keep these cars clean as we ship 'em to India. You interested?"   
"How long is the trip?"   
"About six weeks."   
Ace smiled and quickly said, "Permission to come aboard, sir."   
"Permission granted, lad. Come aboard."   
The young man ran up the boarding plank and straight to him. "Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it."   
The captain whistled in delight. "My goodness, lad, you're anxious to get started, aren't ya?"   
"Yes, I am." _Anything just to leave here._   
"I'll give you a tour of the ship and the job you'll have. I hope you won't change your mind after I show you around."   
"I don't think I will, sir."   
A little further down the stern of the ship, at least ten men were looking at their captain with hidden disgust. They were not very thrilled to get someone so young into their crew.   
One noticed Ace's little tuft of white hair. "What's he think he is, a punk rocker from the 20th Century?"   
Another wickedly said, "If he thinks he'll become a favorite around _here_, we'll show him who's boss."   
"We'll make sure he doesn't last a week out in the ocean. He'll be cryin' back to his mama when we're done with him."   
As the tour continued, the captain asked, "You ever been out to sea, lad?"   
"No, sir, I haven't. I guess I'm a real landlubber."   
"Hmm, you may experience a little seasickness for the first week or two. Once you get adjusted, you'll do fine."   
"I appreciate this opportunity, Captain…"   
"Name's Captain Balken. What's your name, lad?"   
"Ace…Ace Cooper."   
"Welcome to sea life, Ace."   
"Thank you, sir."   
"Oh, by the way, I should warn you…my crew can be very unnerving, considering I've got someone very young in the ranks. Try the best you can to ignore them. I wish I could get rid of them, but they're all I've got as an effective crew."   
"I understand, Captain. I'll do my best to steer clear of them."   
Captain Balken smiled at the young man and could see the determination in Ace's eyes. "Now, I'll show you the cars you'll have to keep an eye on. They're down in the cargo hold."   
When the two entered the cargo area, Ace was amazed. "Wow…these cars are going to India?"   
"Yeah. Ever since we started trading with India 20 years ago, we've been able to export cars over there for a change. Your job will be to keep them as steady and as clean as possible. Think you're up to it?"   
Ace nodded happily. "I think so, Captain. When do we leave?"   
"We leave first thing in the morning. Now, how about I show you to the cabin?"   
The rest of the crew had followed the pair from a safe distance as they tried to listen in on their conversation.   
One of those crew members, though, had second thoughts about mistreating the newest crew member. _He seems like a loner…like me._ This member was in his mid-20s, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had been part of the crew for about four years, but he never felt comfortable about taking part in the crew's hazing initiation whenever a new person joined. _I hope I can be friends with him, so he won't feel alone._   
"Here's your cabin, Ace," the captain pointed out. "You'll be sleeping here at night, but be ready to work hard while you're out on the open sea, okay?"   
"Understood, Captain. I'll be ready."   
"Very well. It's getting dark, anyhow, so you may as well stay here and sleep off tonight."   
"I appreciate it, sir." Ace went to his cot, which actually felt more comfortable than the bed he used in the orphanage. Lying on top of it, he said, "Good night, Captain, and thanks for this chance."   
"Sleep well, lad. Your strength's gonna be needed when we start the journey."   
Ace quickly fell asleep and thought about nothing for a little while. 

In the middle of the night, two of the crew members burst into Ace's room and grabbed him.   
"Hey!" he yelled. "What are you doing to me?"   
The eldest crew member, a man of about 35 years of age with dark brown hair and blue eyes, said, "What we always do to newbies in our crew…the initiation. If you can get past it, you'll be officially a member of the crew."   
Ace had fear in his eyes as he tried desperately to break free of the two men's tight grip on his arms. "Let me go…let me go! I need to be ready to work tomorrow!"   
"Listen, pal, you want to stay on this crew, you're going through our initiation!"   
The two dragged Ace into a small room where the rest of the crew had waited with anticipation of their brutal initiation.   
Soon, they started beating on him with nightsticks to make him feel a lot of physical pain.   
They had no idea they were also affecting him mentally and emotionally. _No,_ he thought. _I can't be beaten up like this…not now. I need to gather some strength against these guys. This initiation's gonna kill me!_   
Starting to lose control of himself again, he felt his suppressed power attempting to come to the surface. Mysteriously, the one light in the room exploded, causing the whole room to go dark.   
Ace managed with all his might to pull himself free from the two men and quickly made a run for the door. He slammed into the door, forcing it open to give him the freedom to try to reach the captain.   
The other crew members quickly ran after him to force him back into the hazing initiation.   
The young man thought he would not be able to survive the initiation while he continued fleeing for his life.   
"Quick, over here!" yelled a different voice.   
Ace ran without hesitation into the broom closet and stayed hidden until the other crew members passed by.   
"Thanks, friend," Ace said in relief. "You saved my life."   
"I've seen all these horrible initiations…I can't stand them anymore. Hurting someone just to make a person prove himself worthy of being on the crew?"   
"Have you ever told the captain about it?"   
"No, I'm too scared. I'm afraid they'll retaliate on me."   
"Oh, I see…still, I'm grateful to you for helping me. I'm Ace."   
"Nice to meet ya, Ace. I'm Floorer. If you need a friend in this bunch, I'll stand up for ya."   
"Is there anything I can do to pay you back for helping me?"   
Floorer shook his head. "Nah, no need. I don't want you to feel alone around here. I'm a kinda loner myself."   
"Really?" Ace questioned curiously. "How come?"   
"I'm not as belligerent as the rest of the crew. I like getting to know a newbie, unlike the others. I've been on this crew for almost five years now, and I'm usually the one getting beaten up because they still think I'm a newbie."   
"I'm sorry. Perhaps we can stick up for each other, look out for one another."   
"Yeah, that'd be good. Okay, we promise to look out for each other through this voyage, and try our best to outwit the others."   
"The captain did warn me about the crew, but I didn't expect them to do something this heinous."   
"They do it to _all_ newbies," Floorer noted seriously. "It's always behind the captain's back. You're the first one to escape from their clutches."   
"I am?"   
"Yeah. Before you came, no newbie was ever able to get away from the initiation. I'm glad you did it."   
"So," started Ace, "when we go to breakfast tomorrow morning, they'll act like nothing ever happened?"   
"Right. They're great at acting innocent. Let me look through and find out if they're gone." He creaked the door open and noticed the empty hallway. "The coast is clear. Let's get back to the cabins as fast as we can."   
Ace and Floorer quickly took off from the closet and ran back to their quarters, which fortunately was next to each other as well.   
"Whew, made it," said Ace.   
"Sure did. I'll see ya at breakfast tomorrow morning."   
"You got it, Floorer, and thanks again."   
The pair went to sleep without any further problems from the crew. 

The next morning, Ace and Floorer sat by themselves at breakfast while the other crew members stared at them both angrily.   
"What's wrong with them?" Ace whispered.   
"They're not happy they didn't get the initiation done last night, so they'll keep dogging us for the whole trip."   
Just then, the captain joined the twosome. "Morning, gentlemen. How was the sleep last night?"   
Ace wanted to tell the truth, but he feared his new friend would get hurt. "It was very sound, sir. I can't wait to get started on my duties today."   
"Ah, I love someone eager to work. As soon as you're done with breakfast, you can get started on taking care of those cars."   
"Yes, sir."   
The other crew members sitting by themselves were embittered by Ace's suddenly good standing with the captain.   
"I don't know how he did it," said the eldest one, "but he's gonna pay for getting out of our initiation."   
An hour after the morning meal was completed, Ace immediately went to his duties to keep the exporting cars clean. "Okay, let's see…the wax, squeegee, water, yeah, that's it. Time to get to work."   
The young man quickly grasped his job and had no trouble keeping the cars as shiny and clean as possible.   
Meanwhile, Floorer worked at his special job on the barge, maintaining the engines. Not a simple job, since the ship and its crew would eventually be at the mercy of nature's fury. "Whew, it's a good thing I fixed the slight oil leak at engine four. Last thing we need is something to go wrong."   
Capt. Balken then walked in. "Just to let you know, Floorer, there's a big storm about two days away. Do your best to maintain the highest quality in these engines."   
"Don't worry, sir, I won't let you down." He then turned and whispered, "I don't want to let you down."   
"What did you say, lad?"   
"Oh, um, nothing, sir. I, um, just thought out loud."   
Balken noticed the mate's pale face. "Are you okay, Floorer?"   
"I'm…fine, sir."   
"I'm not sure. You look scared about something. Want to talk about it?"   
Floorer considered the option but soon noticed two of his crewmates looking his way. "Um, no…it's okay, Captain. I'll be all right."   
"Okay, just making sure, that's all." He then walked away from the engine room.   
The two crew members then came up to Floorer.   
"You're lucky, pal," said one of them wickedly, "'cause if you told the captain about our initiation, you'd be sorry."   
"Yeah, and we know it was you who helped that newbie get away."   
Floorer's eyes widened in fear. "You don't know it was me. Someone else may have done it."   
"Don't give me that," said the other crewman, who grabbed Floorer by the shirt. "You're the only one of us who hates how we do the initiation of newbies, and we know you're waiting for the chance to tell the captain on us!"   
"Hey, lemme go! I've got engines to maintain, remember!? If I don't, we'll be at the mercy of the storm in a couple of days!"   
The crewman abruptly let go of Floorer. "There is a storm coming in two days?"   
"Ask the captain. He just told me that."   
"Well…okay, we'll let you off the hook this time. After all, you are the engine man of this crew. But I'm warning you, don't you dare tell Balken about the initiation, got it?"   
"I won't. My lips are sealed on this matter."   
"Good. Because we'll get that newbie initiated whether he likes that or not." He then walked away in sarcastic laughter.   
Floorer had a serious dilemma on his hands. _If I don't tell the captain, Ace will get hurt or even killed. Then, I could risk getting myself hurt if I become the stool pigeon. I just don't know what to do._   
Balken then went to check on Ace in the storage area. "My heavens, you're doing a fantastic job, young man."   
Ace looked at the captain and smiled. "Thank you, sir. I've got a pretty good understanding of my task."   
"You certainly do. You even know how to wax the vehicles off. Why don't you and Floorer join me at my table for lunch?"   
"You're asking me, sir? Why?"   
"I like hard workers who like their work."   
_If you only knew what I had done back in Electro City,_ Ace thought sadly, _you wouldn't see it that way._   
The young man agreed to the lunch meeting, and he was basically spared the initiation treatment for the next couple of weeks… 

As the trip continued, inexplicable things started happening all over the ship. Wherever Ace had passed, something strange would occur.   
When he would overhear some crew members planning on getting him through the painful initiation, he became so angered his eyes actually started glowing in violet.   
Something weird took place when his temper would grow short…such as light bulbs exploding, ropes to sandbags untying unexpectedly, welding torches suddenly blowing flame, and buckles to the cars would nearly come unfastened.   
Ace would quickly fix the buckles before one of the cars would come loose. "What is going on here?"   
"That's what I'd like to know," said the captain, standing just behind him.   
The young man suddenly faced him in fear. "Captain Balken, I, um, I mean…"   
"It's okay, lad. I'm not angry with you, but since you got on, strange things have happened. Are you cursed or something?"   
"Maybe…I am. I don't know anymore." Ace then turned away in shame.   
"Ace, listen to me. If you need to talk to someone, I'm an open person. You don't have to face things alone."   
"Really?"   
"Yes, lad. I'm not a mean person. You can talk to me if you need to, anytime."   
"Thanks, sir. I'd better get back to my duties here."   
"Sure, lad. I'll see you at dinner time."   
As the captain made his way to his quarters, he noticed a small piece of paper on his cabin door. "What's this?" He then took the sheet and unfolded it.   
On the piece of paper was a note: 

Captain Balken,   
There's something you need to know. Something has been going on in the middle of the night…something behind your back. You may want to check around midnight. I can't reveal myself for fear of retaliation by the others. I hope you understand. Just trust me, please, for Ace's sake. 

Balken was very puzzled by this strange note. "Check around midnight? I wonder why."   
Little did he know he would be in for the biggest surprise of his life this night. 

At about midnight, Balken awakened by the words in the note and soon overheard two crew members making their move towards Ace's cabin. He put on his robe and followed them from a safe distance. "Whoever wrote the letter was right on target about this," he whispered. "Now to see what happens."   
The pair burst into Ace's cabin again and quickly grabbed him. "Let's go, punk," said one of them sinfully. "You're gonna get the initiation one way or another!"   
The captain was shocked. "I don't believe it…what are they doing to him?"   
"Let go of me!" Ace yelled loudly. "You can't do this to me!"   
"Oh, no, kid? Think again…you'll get it this time!"   
They made their way towards the small room again, but they failed to notice the captain following them.   
When they got to the room, they closed and locked the door.   
"You're finally getting what you deserved, brat!" yelled the eldest member. "Get him, guys!"   
Again, they started beating Ace senselessly with the nightsticks again.   
However, something within Ace himself wanted to protect him from harm, and mysteriously enough, a small shield formed around him.   
As the crew members tried to hurt him, they discovered they could not penetrate the shield.   
"What blasted curse is this!?" the eldest crewman screamed. "This boy has a blight upon him!"   
The crew kept trying to break through the shield, but they exhausted themselves in the process.   
When the barrier disappeared, Ace passed out and lay unconscious on the floor.   
Balken had heard enough and burst through the door. "So, this is what you've been doing to all the new members of my crew! I wondered why the new crewmen wouldn't last a week here…it's because of you scallywagged scoundrels! I've got a good mind to lock you all up!"   
The crew found themselves surprised by the appearance of Balken, his face extremely angered.   
"So, Captain," said the eldest, "you've found out our little secret, huh?"   
"Yes, I have…and I can't believe you would stoop so low. How dare you try to harm this young man just to prove himself! He had already proven himself to me by his eagerness to work on this ship."   
"Who told you about this?"   
"I don't know, and at this point I don't give a damn about who did tell me. Now get out of my way!"   
They let him through to reach the young man, out cold from the fear of the strange power within himself.   
However, as Balken picked Ace up into his arms, the eldest crewman hit him from behind with the nightstick!   
Both Balken and Ace fell to the ground again, with Ace slowly starting to come around.   
"Wha…what happened?" Ace asked groggily. When his vision came around to being clear again, he saw Balken out cold. "Captain! Captain, are you all right!? Please answer me!"   
One of the other relentless crew members grabbed Ace by the shirt. "He won't hear you, punk! He's out like a string o' Christmas lights!"   
"You told him about this, didn't you!?" yelled the eldest.   
"No…I didn't. You've got to believe me!"   
"You're the only one who could have, unless…hey, where's Floorer?"   
_Floorer told the captain,_ Ace thought in surprise. _He was willing to risk his own life to protect me, so he went ahead and told Captain Balken. Thank you, my friend. I owe you my life._   
"Find Floorer and get him in here! He'll pay for ruining everything!"   
Ace's temper started to get the better of him again. "No! You won't harm anyone else!" His eyes began to glow in violet again, which forced the ruthless eldest member to drop him to the ground.   
"What blight has cursed this one? He's a freak of nature!"   
Ace kneeled next to Balken. "Captain…please wake up, please be okay."   
Slowly coming around, the captain looked around. "Where am I? Ace?"   
"Thank heavens. I was scared."   
"You all right, lad?"   
"I think so, but I think this crew's about to turn on us."   
"The mutiny they've waited for…c'mon, we have to get out of here, now."   
Both Balken and Ace dashed out of the small room as fast as they could and basically started running for their lives as they were being pursued by the other 30 or so members of the ruthless crew.   
"Let's hide in the storage hold," Ace quickly suggested. "All those cars could come to our advantage."   
"Good idea, young man, it'll be safe there."   
The two quickly ran into the cargo hold area of the ship, where they could hide between the cars.   
The pair hid behind two four-door sedans and figured they would be safe.   
"Oh, no," said Ace. "Floorer…I forgot about Floorer."   
"What do you mean?"   
"He wanted to tell you the truth about the hazing, but he was afraid the others would attack him, so—"   
"Of course! Floorer wrote that note and left it at my cabin. He made himself anonymous, until the rest realized he wasn't in the room. He's in more danger now than before."   
"Where is he?"   
"I told him to stand by in the engine room in case the seas got rough."   
"I don't know if I can help him or not."   
Balken put his hand on Ace's shoulder. "Go help him, Ace. I'll be all right here."   
"You sure?"   
"Yes, now go. Hurry."   
Ace slowly opened the door to see if the rest of the crew had gone. "Looks like it's clear. I'd better find Floorer before he gets hurt."   
Running towards the engine room, he heard a lot of commotion. "I'm too late!"   
He burst into the room and saw the crew going after the engine man. "No, stop!"   
The rest of the crew looked up at the young man. "So, you, the captain, and Floorer here were working together. Should've known you had something against us."   
"No," said Ace angrily. "_You_ had something against _us_. Balken was right about you…you're ruthless and heartless!"   
"Why you miserable excuse! Let's get him and Floorer!"   
Ace saw Floorer trying desperately to run for his life. "Quick, come up here!"   
Pushing his way through the mob, Floorer made it up the stairs and joined Ace. "What's going on?"   
"They know it was you who told Captain Balken, and he's hiding in the cargo hold. We've got to get in there; it's our only hope."   
The two friends made it into the cargo hold and joined Balken in hiding.   
"You okay, Floorer?" asked the captain in concern.   
"Yeah, thanks to Ace. He saved my life."   
"Mine, too."   
"No," said Ace, "you both saved mine. Floorer, why did you risk your life for me?"   
"Because I had had enough of this senseless violence at new crew members. Someone had to say something, even if it meant risking my own safety."   
Ace felt very appreciative of his new friends. "You have no idea how much that means to me."   
Just then, a buckle on one of the cars suddenly snapped, and the car started moving forward towards the captain!   
Floorer yelled, "Captain, watch out!"   
As for Ace, he was basically reliving a nightmare from a couple of months earlier, when his friend Derek Vega was nearly killed in a bomb explosion. He could not watch another caring person be killed. **_"NO!"_** he screamed as he stood up and put his arms forward, his eyes glowing in violet again.   
Unbeknownst to anyone in the room at the time, a strange spirit had appeared on top of the car…the animal spirit of a stunning black jaguar clawing away at the hood, as though it were trying to stop the car from hitting Balken.   
The captain braced himself for the killing blow from the car…until he took another look and realized the car had stopped. "How is this possible?" He then looked at a brightly glowing Ace. "My goodness…you aren't cursed, you're blessed!"   
The power was becoming very strained on the young man. "Get…out of…the way…I can't…hold it…much longer!"   
Balken scrambled to his feet just in time and ran out of the way of the car.   
Ace could no longer hold his power over the car. He finally passed out as it moved forward and crashed into the wall, totaling the vehicle.   
Both Balken and Floorer came up to Ace to check if he was all right.   
"I can't believe it," said the captain. "My eldest crewman said he was cursed, but I know he's been blessed with something special."   
Floorer suggested, "Let's get him back to his cabin. He looks very pale and definitely needs to rest."   
Floorer and Balken carried Ace back to his quarters, where he awakened about 20 minutes later.   
"Wha-what happened?" said an exhausted Ace. "Where am I?"   
"Back in your cabin," Balken stated. "Are you all right?"   
"I…think so. Wait…did you see me—"   
"Yes, I did, Ace. You've got something special inside you."   
"No, I don't," he quickly responded. "The crew's right, this is nothing more than a curse."   
"Why would you say that?"   
Ace began to cry. "This is the reason why I wanted to get away from Electro City…I thought I could escape this by going somewhere else, but it'll never work. I'll _never_ be able to flee this nightmare."   
Balken patted Ace's shoulder calmly. "Why don't you tell me what happened to you that made you decide to leave your home."   
For the next couple of hours, Ace told his story to Balken and Floorer, who listened intently to every detail.   
Upon completion of the tale, Balken said, "You can't run away from destiny. Who knows? This may be what you were meant to do."   
"No…I can't," said Ace sadly. "I'm afraid I'll hurt or even kill someone with this thing."   
"You don't know that," Floorer added. "You just gotta take control of your life."   
"How can I? I can't even control myself, let alone whatever I have inside of me."   
"Don't worry about it, friend. You'll be able to find yourself somehow. Think you'll be all right for the remainder of the trip?"   
"I'll try. What about the rest of the crew?"   
Floorer chuckled, "After what you did tonight, I don't think the others will give you anymore trouble."   
"I agree," said Balken. "So we lost one car. We usually lose an average of five cars in the trip. If we can go two more weeks without losing a car, we'll have a personal best. Besides, I think the rest of the crew's gonna fear you, but in this case it's for the best. Finally, when we reach port, I'll make sure they're all fired immediately, and then maybe I can get a better crew."   
Ace felt a huge relief sweep over him. "I'm grateful to you, Captain, for giving me a chance."   
"You deserve a chance, my friend. I always believe people can get another chance, when opportunity comes."   
For the remainder of the voyage, there were no other problems at all.   
The barge arrived in India, with only the one car being lost in the trip.   
As for Ace himself, he decided to leave Captain Balken. "I wish I didn't have to go, but I still don't feel comfortable yet."   
"I understand, Ace. You still need to find yourself. I'll never forget you, Ace Cooper. You were meant for something special, and I hope you'll find it."   
"Thank you, Captain Balken. I'll never forget the chance you gave me."   
"Same for me," added Floorer. "I'm now in charge of hiring an all-new crew, and I am now first mate of the barge."   
"That's great. I won't forget you, either, for sticking up for me."   
"As far as I can see, all three of us stuck up for each other. Good luck on your journey, Ace."   
"Thanks, Floorer. Good luck on your new job." With that final comment, Ace left the ship and started walking around the Bombay area.   
"I hope I _can_ find myself," the young man said quietly.   


  


**Present Day**   


  


"Wow," said Angie, finding this story more intriguing at every turn. "You had to rescue the captain the same way you saved Vega?"   
"That's right. Captain Balken and Floorer went out of their way to keep me safe, so I wanted to make sure they were safe, too."   
"What about the Magic Force, though? How did you figure out just what it was?"   
"Well, that part of the journey would take me high up into the Tibetan mountain range, where I could finally receive some help about understanding the power I had within me…" 


	2. Part 2

The Deepest Secret   
Part 2

Angela Jacobs, listening closely to the words of her friend and mentor Ace Cooper, was astounded by the secret he was revealing to her…the secret of his mysterious past.   
"So," she started, "the trip on that barge was only the beginning for you in learning of your own power?"   
"Yes, it was. Believe me, this wasn't going to happen overnight. It was going to take a lot of time…and a lot of help. After landing in Bombay, India, I still wasn't comfortable with myself. All that was going through my mind was just to get away from what I thought was a curse."   
"Just like me, when I thought my own power was a curse. Of course, that was after my parents died in that accident."   
Ace knew that subject was never comfortable for Angie to talk about. He patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Angie. It's always hard."   
"But…it was even harder for you with no parents, no one to really talk to. You were basically all alone."   
Ace nodded because he understood the feeling of loneliness Angie had while growing up herself. "That's right. My life still wasn't together, and I wondered if I would ever find my purpose…" 

**18 Years Earlier** 

Wandering the streets of Bombay, young Ace Cooper had just survived a six-week trip on a car-shipping barge. He endured the terrifying hazing session with most of the crew, but he did manage to gain two friends on the journey, including the captain, whose life Ace had saved with his hidden powers.   
Ace, though, was still frightened of these strange powers, so he left the barge and started walking around the city in the hope of finding himself somehow. _God, even after landing here…I still can't get away from this. I really am cursed._   
He did earn a good amount of money on the voyage, which allowed him to honestly spend money on food and some supplies. _Least I don't have to rob in order to get what I need. I'm glad I'm not with Jack Malone anymore. That man is a pure monster._   
_ But…I've also lost Mona. I could never regain her trust or her love again, not after what I did to her father. She had every right to make me go away._ Although he did lose his sweetheart, he could never truly get her out of his mind…or his heart. _I still…have feelings for her, though. What can I do? There's no chance for me. What's the use? I have nothing left now._   
Ace also felt somewhat out of place in the Bombay area. "I need to find some place that's _more_ out of the way. Somewhere I can find peace in myself."   
Just then, he noticed a train station about a mile away. He walked in a quicker pace to see just where some of the trains were going. Looking at the sign, he could see English and the native Indian language used. "Let's see, um, Katmandu, Lhasa, Tsetang, hmm."   
He then went up to one of the security guards. "Excuse me, sir, um, where are Lhasa and Tsetang?"   
"They are in Tibet," answered the guard. "The train will be the last one for the day. Do you wish to take it?"   
"Yes, sir. Where do I find the ticket window?"   
"Go down this corridor and then take a left. You cannot miss it."   
"Thank you, very much."   
Ace paced his way towards the window when three young men bumped into him fairly hard, forcing him to fall backwards. "Hey!"   
"Oh," said one of the boys. "We're sorry. We didn't see where we were going."   
However, the first one had Ace distracted just long enough for the second one to grab his hard-earned money from his supply bag.   
After a quick nod, the first one said, "Here, let me help you up."   
"Thank you."   
"No…thank _you_. Take care of yourself." He and the two others walked away, their robbery successful.   
Ace then grabbed his bag and went to the ticket window. "Excuse me, I need a ticket on the Katmandu train."   
"To Katmandu, Lhasa, and Tsetang?" said the ticket operator. "Okay, that will be $245."   
The young man went into his supply bag to get the money, only to discover the money was gone! _Damn! Those three guys took my money! He became so embittered his eyes started glowing in violet again. I earned that money! How dare they take it away!_   
The ticket operator became slightly nervous. "Are…you all right?"   
"No, I'm not," he reacted angrily. "I had the money, and those three creeps stole it!"   
_I want my money back…**now!**_   
Ace wished for it so hard that all the money suddenly appeared in his hands. "Wha…I don't believe it. It's all here again." He then calmed himself down as his eyes lost their violet spark. "Whew, um, how much was it again?"   
"It's…$245," said the highly anxious ticket operator.   
Getting the right amount, Ace gave him the money and quickly received the ticket.   
As he walked to the train, the people who were behind him in line were also very nervous about what they just saw.   
The ticket operator simply said, "Let's forget what we just saw before we think we've gone crazy."   
Everyone agreed to the idea and went about their business as usual.   
Ace then boarded the train and took his seat by the window. _It looks nice through here. Maybe a trip in the mountains is just what I need to get away from this thing I've got stuck inside of me._   
Within the hour, the train started and was soon on its way to the three designated locations on its route.   
The trip was relatively peaceful, but ever so often Ace would have to fight whatever power he had from coming out. "C'mon, stop it," he whispered. "I don't want this. Just leave me alone."   
_Why…are…you…running…away…_ a voice said literally out of nowhere.   
"Who said that?" the young man asked while looking around him fearfully. "Who's there?"   
_You can't keep running from your path…your destiny._   
"Knock it off! Leave me alone!"   
As other passengers looked at him with suspicion, he decided to just run to his room in the passenger car to keep away from everyone else. "Man, today just isn't my day. What else could happen?"   
_You wouldn't have to go through with this nightmare if you just accepted your path._   
"For the last time will you please leave me alone!?"   
The young man decided to stare out the window and see the mountains and temples to get his mind away from his troubles. _I need peace…serenity…hope. I just want this thing to go away and let me live a normal life._   
Throughout the night, as Ace slept in his bunk, he started hearing the strange voice again.   
_Your only chance for inner peace is to acknowledge your fate._   
"No…I don't believe you. My fate is…to be alone. That's all I want right now."   
Somewhere in his mind, Ace found himself in an unusual landscape—more of a dreamscape.   
_He was surrounded by a large number of doors, yet he could see the sky above him. "What is this place?"_   
_ Ace then started walking around looking through each door. Opening one door, he saw himself sitting under a tree with Mona. Another door showed him saving Vega's life in the history museum. Still another showed him losing his friend Gus Moreland to a high-tech company's security measures. One last one he opened was one he did not want to see again…the moment Jack Malone fell into the flames. "What's going on here? Why do I have to see all this again? Haven't I been through enough as it is?"_   
No, _responded the mystery voice._ To prepare for the future, you must learn from the past.   
_"Don't you get it? My future is to lead a normal life!"_   
Your life will change…your path will change…your true destiny is at hand.   
_"Look, just stop it! I am going to live a normal life, and I'll do whatever it takes to get that normal life!"_   
The train soon made the three stops, first Katmandu, then Lhasa about an hour later, and finally Tsetang after another 20 minutes.   
Ace awakened when he finally heard the announcement that he was at the final stop on the train. "Well, this is where I get off. I am going to leave that past behind me and live as normally as possible."   
He grabbed his supply bag and exited off the train as quickly as he could. He was soon in the small city of Tsetang and started exploring the city. "It's so beautiful up here…so peaceful. Perhaps at long last I can find the peace I have sought for a long time now."   
The only setback was the slight lack of air because of the very high altitude. "Oooh, I'm not used to this. I wish I'd have gone to Denver first or something."   
He wandered through the small streets and around the marketplace when he suddenly heard someone screaming.   
"Help!" yelled the voice of what sounded like an elderly gentleman.   
With no hesitation Ace ran towards the situation to help the gentleman.   
Soon he came into a dark alley and noticed a group of at least seven boys trying to rob the man, who had a bald head and wore an orange robe.   
_He's a local monk here…why would they attack him for?_ "Hey! Leave him alone!"   
One of the boys said, "Well, well, someone heard this old man."   
"Yeah," said another one. "Look, pal. This has nothing to do with you. Go away now, and we'll spare you from his fate."   
As they laughed it off as some sort of joke, Ace's anger started to show with his eyes glowing again. "Are you deaf…I said leave him alone, _now!_"   
The boys could see his anger and were soon scared off. They dropped everything as they ran away in fear of what the young man could have done to them.   
Calming himself once more, his eyes were back to normal again. He then leaned down to help the elderly man. "Are you all right, sir?"   
"Y-yes, I am all right," the man responded with a kind smile. "You saved my life, young man."   
"No, I just…couldn't stand the fact you were surrounded by that whole group of thieves."   
"Around here, that is a normal occurrence."   
"Still…here, let me help you stand up."   
The elderly man was able to get to his feet again. "I appreciate your help."   
Ace sighed and said, "Aw, it was nothing. I've been through too many bad times in my life already, so I guess I needed something good to do for a change."   
The elderly man stared deep into the young man's eyes. "You look as though you have traveled for quite some time. Do you have a place to stay?"   
Ace's face suddenly turned pale. "A place…to stay? Um, no. I've traveled alone."   
"You look like you have not had too much to eat, either," the elderly man said calmly.   
"I've only had some fruits and vegetables, and the train trip here had food that was just too expensive for me to eat."   
"Perhaps a stay at the temple can be of benefit to you not only physically but spiritually. I am a Buddhist monk."   
"A…what?"   
"I can help you enlighten yourself. Help you understand the world a little better."   
"But…I just came from a fancy place in the West. It's the only place I've known. I feel a little out of place here."   
"Do not worry, young one," said the elderly man. "If you are willing to open your mind and soul, I can show you how you can make yourself a better person."   
"Really? You'd do that…for me?"   
"And why not? You did save my life, and I feel I owe you something in return."   
"Well," said a slightly hesitant Ace, "I guess if it can help me deal with some…issues, maybe a stay would do me some good."   
"Very well, young man." Bowing in respect, the elderly man said, "I am Master Xing Kao."   
Bowing back, the young man stated, "I am Ace Cooper."   
Master Kao smiled at the young man. "I am always in need of an apprentice, but I should warn you, I can be a hard taskmaster. Can you handle quick directions?"   
"Yes, sir, I can. Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it, no question."   
"Come, Ace. We must reach the ferry boat within the hour, or we will miss our only ride to the temple."   
Ace grabbed his supply bag and followed his new "teacher" to the docking area and made it to the boat less than a minute before it left the river port.   
"Whew, we made it," said a relieved Ace. "I didn't think we would."   
"I did not doubt our journey," Master Kao noted. "After all, I have gone this way for more than 35 years and have never missed the ferry as of yet."   
"Um, Master Kao, where is your temple?"   
"Very high in the mountains. Are you able to handle the thinner air?"   
"Not yet. I'll need about a day or two."   
"I understand, young one. It is recommended to take about two days to acclimate yourself to the higher altitude."   
"Thank you, Master. As soon as I am ready, you can put me to work, doing whatever you need me to do."   
Master Kao smiled at his new student. "Ace, you are very eager to get to work. I like that in a person of youth."   
_Believe me,_ thought Ace seriously, _it's the only way I can get this thing out of my mind…keep busy._ "I…enjoy working hard." _Yeah, when I used to be a criminal for Jack Malone._   
"Ah, if only there were more in the world like you, someone in adolescence who cares about hard work."   
"I appreciate you allowing me to stay with you, Master Kao," said a grateful Ace. "I've never seen a temple up close and personal before."   
Master Kao smiled at his new student. "Ah, then you truly have not seen much of the world yet."   
"I…I know." _How could I? I'm a juvenile delinquent._   
"Do not worry, young one. I will make sure your stay is a pleasant one. We hide no criminals or the sort."   
Ace suddenly gasped.   
"Are you all right, Ace?" asked the priest in slight concern.   
"Um, yes, I'm fine." _Whew, I'd better be careful. If he learns I really am a juvenile delinquent, he'll probably contact the authorities on me._   
"It seems I have made you nervous about something."   
"Me, nervous? Um, no, I'm okay, Master, really."   
"There is something you need to know about life…In order to get what you really want, sometimes you must learn to let go."   
"Let…go? What do you mean?"   
"It is a lesson we all must learn at some point in our lives. Ah, here we are."   
Ace and Master Kao walked off the ferry boat and came to a beat-up but very useable wagon.   
"Um, we're taking this, right?" Ace asked curiously.   
"Yes, we are. It will take two more days to get to the top. We will camp for the night when the sun sets."   
Ace put his supply bag on board the wagon and jumped on top of the hay bale. He also lent a hand to Master Kao to get him on board. "There you go."   
"Thank you, Ace. This yak will take us to where we need to go."   
Ace looked at the large animal. "The closest thing I've seen to a yak is in my geography book whenever I did study at the orphanage."   
"Ah, first time to see a wild animal this close?"   
"Yes, sir, it is."   
Master Kao then turned to the yak. "Let us go, my friend."   
The yak started taking them higher up into the mountain.   
On the first night of camping out, Ace's strange dream started becoming more vivid than ever before.   
_ In his odd dreamscape, he noticed the doors trying to open and close on their own. "Wha…what do you want from me? What is this!?"_   
_ "I want you to stop running from your fate," said the voice once more. "I will make you let go of your fears, and make you face your true path."_   
_ "Never…do you hear me? **NEVER!!**"_   
Ace suddenly jolted out of his sleeping bag, his eyes glowing again. "Master, help me, please!"   
Master Kao came up to him. "Ace, are you all right? What is wrong?"   
When the young man turned to face him, Master Kao noticed the glow in his eyes. "My word…your eyes."   
"Please, help me. I'm scared to death!"   
"Ace, it is all right," Master Kao said calmly. "Take some deep breaths and relax."   
The young man took heaving breaths and closed his eyes to get himself back under control. It took about 20 seconds… a scary 20 seconds. He was able to calm himself down and when he was able to open his eyes again, he asked, "Are they violet or blue?"   
"As blue as the azure sky," answered Master Kao.   
"Whew, thank goodness. That's the last thing I needed right now." Ace held his head while panting in breath.   
"Young one, it seems you are more of a mystery than you are telling me."   
"I'm sorry, I just can't…seem to control myself."   
"I will not dwell into this now. We will do so when we reach the temple."   
Ace gulped in fear. "When we…reach the temple? Oh, no."   
"Do not be afraid of me, Ace. I am a friend, not an enemy. Now, let us return to sleep and start our journey once more when the sun rises."   
"Okay, Master…and thank you." Ace soon was able to sleep peacefully in the middle of the night, and the dream did not haunt him for a little while… 

A day later, the two arrived at the monastery, a beautiful temple with golden-shingled roofs, as most Tibetan monasteries were like.   
"Master Kao," said an awe-inspired Ace, "it's gorgeous. I've never seen anything like it."   
"Very few outsiders have seen this place. Now, let us come in."   
The pair entered the monastery where about 20 other monks were working.   
"I will be your primary teacher," said Master Kao, "but there will be times when one of the others can be helpful to you. I will show you to your quarters."   
Ace, though, was slightly short of breath. "Sorry, Master…I still need to get acclimated to the high altitude."   
"I understand. Rest in your quarters for a couple of days, and you will soon be adjusted to the mountain air."   
The room Ace was to take was fairly large in size, but the bed was very comfortable. "Ah, bed."   
"The wagon ride was not very comfortable for you, was it?"   
"I'm afraid not, Master. I'm sorry if that's any trouble."   
"No trouble at all, young Ace. The trip here can be very uncomfortable for someone who has not traveled the path before. Now, rest for about two days, since you are still not adjusted to the thinner mountain air as of yet."   
"Thank you." After Master Kao left the room, Ace walked around it, looking at all the beautiful architecture. "I've never seen anything so magnificent this close up to me. I hope I can stay here for a long, long time." _ And who knows, I can finally be rid of the curse._   
After about three days of adjustment to the mountain air, Ace was finally ready to start working and training under Master Kao.   
"Now, I will let you start your labors today. I want you to keep the floors of the western wing clean."   
"Okay, Master. I'll do that." Ace then got up from the floor and went to find the cleaning supplies. "Um, where are they?"   
"They are in that closet. However, I should tell you there is no mop. We only use scrub brushes."   
Ace was not really surprised by that. "I'm used to scrubbing with brushes. It doesn't bother me that much, really."   
"Very well. Tomorrow will be your first day of meditation lessons." Master Kao then stood up and walked out of the room.   
Ace then went to the closet to get the wooden bucket and scrub brush. "Well, I've got work to do. Time to get to it."   
He immediately went to the west wing and noticed how big it was. "Hmm, a big job. No problem. I can handle this."   
Putting himself to work on the floor, Ace scrubbed as hard as he could, making sure the floor would shine with his reflection. "There we go, off to a good start."   
After a couple of hours, he grew hungry. "Oooh, my stomach's on the growl. I'd better eat some lunch before I pass out from starvation."   
He put the brush on the floor and left to get something to eat.   
The brush, though, suddenly came back to life and started splashing itself into the bucket of water! Then, it started scrubbing the floor under its own power, making the floor sparkling clean.   
When Ace returned an hour later to finish the task, he suddenly found himself surprised. "What the…how did the rest of the floor get so clean so fast? Did someone notice I was too hungry and finished the task for me? Hmm, maybe I need to ask the master about this."   
Master Kao then entered. "I cannot believe it. This floor looks the best it has been in years. Nicely done, Ace."   
"But Master, I had to stop and eat lunch. I was too hungry."   
"You had to eat lunch? Then, who finished the floor?"   
"That's what I'd like to know." _I wonder if…oh, no, not the curse again!_   
Master Kao saw the nervous look on Ace's face again. "You are looking troubled again. Are you sure you are all right?"   
"Um, yeah, I'm all right, Master. Just feeling a little warm in here, that's all."   
"Hmm, perhaps a trip to the garden in the cooler breeze may be of help."   
"Thank you, sir. I could use some fresh fruits and vegetables."   
The teacher and student went to the garden area to pick some fresh vegetables.   
"So, Ace," Master Kao started, "are you used to fresh food?"   
"Yes, Master. We had our own garden in the orphanage."   
"Ah, that is good. I guess some things we have done here are being put to good use in the Western World."   
Ace smiled. "Believe me, Master Kao, we still have lessons from the East in the 21st Century."   
As he picked out some of the turnips and peas in front of him, the potato crops behind him started lifting out of the ground by themselves.   
Neither person noticed, though, as they were preoccupied with picking the vegetables in front of them. The potatoes and their roots zoomed past both of them and then exploded after hitting the wall.   
Ace looked at the mess on the wall. "Um, what happened?"   
"I do not know, Ace. I have never seen something like this happen."   
"Maybe I'm working too hard or something." _Or…no, the curse. This blasted curse!_   
Master Kao looked at him and said, "Perhaps you have been working too hard. It is almost evening anyhow. Go on and get some sleep. Tomorrow, I will start teaching you some basic meditation techniques."   
"Thank you, Master. A good night's sleep is just what I need."   
As he slept, though, the weird dream became more of a nightmare.   
_Within his mind, though, the dreamscape was becoming more unstable. The doors opened and then slammed shut on him. "Let me out of here, please!"_   
_ "When you understand your real fate," said the mysterious voice, this time coming from the top of a hill, "I'll let you out of there. Until you do, you will remain there."_   
_ "No, I can't stay here! I have a life to live…a normal life!" Ace then fell to his knees and clutched his head in fear. "Please, I beg you, let me out!"_   
"Let…let me out…let me out of here," he muttered in his sleep. "Let me…**_out!_**" He suddenly jerked up out of bed. "What?" he said in confusion. "Oh, it was just a dream. But this one's scaring me to death. I can't tell anyone about this curse, not even Master Kao. Now…back to sleep."   
Again, the strange dream did not bother him as badly for the remainder of the night. 

The next morning, Ace and Master Kao were in a completely isolated room, no windows, no furniture, only a Buddhist statue and a few plants. This was to be the first lesson of Ace's meditation.   
"All right, Ace. Are you ready to learn the proper meditation techniques?"   
"Yes, sir, I am. Maybe it can help me stop being so tense all the time." _And maybe get rid of this pest inside of me forever. I want to live a normal life._   
"I have noticed how tense you have been since we have met. Meditation will help you relax, feel better about yourself, and become one with the universe."   
"I didn't know meditation can do all that," said Ace in surprise.   
"It can be, but you must have time and patience. Meditation cannot be mastered within a day."   
"I understand, Master. So, um, how do I start this?"   
"The first thing you need to do is sit on the floor in a comfortable position."   
Ace did what his teacher told and sat down in a yoga-like position. "How's this?"   
"Be in a position that makes you the most comfortable. If that is your desired position, so be it."   
The young man was already feeling relaxed. "Okay, what's next?"   
"Close your eyes and take deep breaths. See yourself _inside_ yourself. If you are unable to do so right away, do not worry, for this is only your first session. How long it takes for you to be able to see inside yourself depends on how…receptive you are to your inner self."   
"So…everything about meditation has to basically come from within myself?"   
"Yes, Ace. Understanding everything else begins with understanding yourself."   
Ace followed the priest's calm commands and soon felt more relaxed than before. "I feel so…calm already."   
"That is a good start. The first step is to relax. If you meditate when highly anxious, it will do no good to you."   
"I understand."   
"Now, take some deep breaths. Try to picture yourself somewhere else. Remember, be calm and do not force it. Let the calm come to you."   
In his mind, Ace was soon able to see himself, but the area around him was blank right away. "It's so…plain. There's nothing."   
"As I said, this is only your first lesson. You need to learn to be more receptive to your inner self."   
_My…inner self? Ace thought with some fear. That's what I've been afraid of for some time now. I can't face it. Besides, if I'm forced into this, my dangerous secret will be out for sure._   
What neither Ace nor Master Kao noticed was that something was happening to the small group of plants in the room. The plants themselves shook violently and soon the clay pots broke.   
The priest turned to see the dirt and roots of the plants spread around that particular area of the floor. "My peas, my grains…what happened to them?"   
Ace opened his eyes and looked at the busted plants. "What the heck? I haven't been near those plants." _This is nuts! I'm just starting to meditate, and already this curse is trying to get at me here! Can't I find peace anywhere and leave this thing behind forever?_   
"Hmm," said Master Kao. "Apparently, obtaining peace within yourself will be more difficult than I expected. This could take some time."   
"Oh…I see." _That's just great,_ he thought sarcastically. _I'll never find peace as long as this curse is stuck in me._   
As Ace shook his head, Master Kao comforted him. "You are more tense than you are really showing. Do you have any…demons inside yourself, something you cannot face?"   
"Oh, um, no, sir, I…don't," answered he very quickly. "I just have a lot of…tension, that's all."   
Master Kao then said, "I wonder if you have more to hide than you want to tell me." After he saw Ace gulp in fear, he added, "I will not pry into it now. I want to give you a chance to tell me on your own terms. That will be all for lessons today. We will continue with more lessons tomorrow. Now, we need to work in the garden."   
"Yes, Master Kao." _Now I'm worried. He may find out the truth, even if I don't want to tell him._   
Ace stood up, but he could not help feeling nervous because the meditation was a double-edge sword: It would help him ease his tension, but it would also force him to confront his inner self, the self that held the mysterious power he had kept secret. 

In the first month of meditation, Ace had already mastered the basics of relaxing, yet he was still frightened to dwell too far into his soul, fearing the secret would come out.   
Master Kao noticed very easily. "Ace, you seem to be holding back. You are not venturing as far as you really want to. Why?"   
"I, um, don't have anything."   
"Yes, you do. I think you are afraid of something…something you yourself have. What are you afraid of?"   
"Nothing, sir…nothing."   
The priest noticed Ace trembling slightly. "I do not believe you, Ace. I should not force you to tell me the truth, but I think you need to talk to someone. The more you fight what you fear, the stronger that something comes back against you."   
"It's okay, Master. I have it…under control, really."   
"Do you really? Just think about my words, Ace. I will not be forceful on you about yourself. Please, when you finally feel ready, tell me more about you."   
Ace put his face down in shame. "I'm sorry, Master. It's just so hard right now."   
"Perhaps the meditative techniques will help you be at peace with yourself, but you must be able to face your demons. You cannot run away forever. No one can." He then stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Ace alone.   
After a heavy sigh, Ace softly said, "Maybe…no. I'm going to keep fighting this demon inside me. I will live a normal life." 

_That night, though, his dreamscape was growing stranger yet again. Still in the strange hallway of his own past, Ace started hearing the whispered voice again._   
So, you will finally figure out about your true destiny, _said Ace's inner voice._   
_ "Stop," he said calmly. "I will take control of myself. I will not let you take control of me."_   
I'm not trying to take control of you. I just want you to understand your real destiny, the one you keep running from.   
_"You…don't want to control me?"_   
I don't want to control you. The one who needs help in control is you. You're so troubled by your past, and afraid to confront your destiny.   
_"I've already caused so much pain, though. I've hurt so many people already."_   
You've also been able to help people, too, save at least two lives. Doesn't that mean anything?   
_"I…don't know. I'm so…frightened."_   
I know you're frightened, said the inner voice. That's the reason you left Electro City. You're afraid you'll keep hurting people. You can turn your darkness to your advantage.   
_"Darkness…an advantage? How? I don't understand."_   
You understand the darkness better than most people. You know the deception found in some and the truth in others. Take Jack Malone and his daughter Mona. He has taken deceiving others to a new level while she knows the truth, even though she wishes not to speak to you for now.   
_"I hurt her father, though."_   
True, but you did so in trying to expose the truth about him, how deceptive and fiendish he really is. Mona won't be able to understand for now, but give her time. As for you, you're so scared to face destiny you want to run forever. You can't. You will have to face your true path soon.   
_"I don't know if…I can," said Ace in near tears._   
You will know when the time is right… 

Ace awakened in reality to a jolt again. "I want to live normally, not like this, with some kind of curse. What am I going to do? And how much longer can I keep this secret from Master Kao? He's getting more suspicious about me by the day, especially with all the strange happenings lately."   
Contemplating leaving in the middle of the night, Ace decided not to go. He did feel some kind of peace in the monastery, but he wondered if he would ever find the peace…within himself. 


	3. Part 3

The Deepest Secret   
Part 3

Ace Cooper continued learning how to meditate in order to help him relax his soul…and secretly combat the strange power which had plagued him for so long in his life. During the next couple of months, he was able to go a little deeper into his soul, but in his mind he started noticing a mysterious pool of violet light trying to approach him.   
One day, when the pool came to within a foot of reaching him in the dreamscape, a panic-stricken Ace quickly awakened from the meditation. "What…was that?" he asked in panted breath.   
"What was what?" asked Master Kao, who had walked into the room. "Why did you stop meditating? It has only been about 20 minutes."   
"Well, I, um…" _Oh, that's just great. How do I tell him I'm fighting this weird power inside me I don't want any part of? If Master Kao finds out, he'll kick me outta here faster than a bicycle kick at a soccer game! What am I going to do now?_ "I had some…slight breathing problems. I just need to get some air, that's all."   
Ace quickly stood up and walked out into the open air around the monastery.   
Master Kao knew something was wrong with his pupil, so he followed Ace from a safe distance.   
Standing alone near the garden, Ace talked out loud to himself. "Why me? Why did I have to carry this stupid curse? I can't relax, I can't think, I can't do anything without this nightmare scaring me to death! I know someone else will get hurt if I allow this…thing to come out. I've already hurt too many people in my lifetime…my friend Derek Vega, my girl Mona, her father Jack, my best friend Gus…" Tears started falling from his eyes. "What did I do to deserve this miserable life!?" he shouted angrily. "Have no family? No friends!? Maybe fate wanted me to be alone all my life! Maybe I was…never meant to be around anyone. I _am_ a freak who doesn't deserve friendship. I deserve nothing but loneliness and pain. I've caused enough of both."   
At the edge of the doorway, the priest had heard every troubling word Ace had just said. _He is more deeply troubled than I expected. Why does he refuse to talk to me about how he is feeling? He is very frightened of something and truly afraid to face it. I want to help him, but he will not allow anyone to get close enough to do so. Maybe I can break this barrier he has placed upon himself._   
When Ace sat down near the garden, he quietly looked at the fruits and vegetables. "So many possibilities here, yet I can't take advantage of them because of this lousy curse."   
He stared up into the sky when Master Kao came up behind him. "I think you _can_ take advantage of your possibilities."   
The young man suddenly jumped up in fear. "M-Master Kao. How long have you been there? Did you hear everything I said?" He was so terrified his eyes started glowing in violet again.   
Master Kao took a couple of steps backwards in slight fear. "Ace, calm down. I want to help you, not hurt you."   
"You heard me say I could harm someone else, right? Face it, _no one_ can help me."   
"Because you will not allow anyone to try. You want to stay away from getting help, and whatever inner demons you try to fight, they are growing stronger and uncontrollable. Please, just trust me, Ace. I _can_ help you if you will let me."   
Ace closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm himself down. After about ten seconds or so, he felt calmer again, and opening his eyes, they returned to being blue. "I'm sorry, Master Kao. I've been so scared of this nightmare I haven't given anybody a chance to help me. I can't even help myself."   
"That is why I am teaching you meditation. It is a small step for you to be able to help yourself and face the inner demons haunting you. I did hear all your sad and painful words. You have dealt with your pain alone…for a long time in your life. In this world, no one deserves loneliness. You _are_ worthy of having friends. Let me be one of them."   
The young man looked at his teacher and calmly asked, "Are you sure you don't mind?"   
Master Kao came up to him and patted his shoulder. "You need someone to whom you can tell your troubles. The more you keep inside yourself, the more painful your struggle."   
"Will you be…upset with me after what I'm about to tell you?"   
The priest shook his head. "Ace, one thing a friend does is listen, not interrupt. Tell me your troubles, so you can at least ease some of your inner pain." 

**Present Day** 

Angie shook her head in disbelief. "Wow…you were going through the same things I did before."   
"Like you," said Ace, "I had the fear of this power, and I wasn't able to keep it in good control at that time, not after everything that had happened leading up to being at the monastery."   
Just then, Ace's panther Zina entered Angie's room and rubbed her head against his hand.   
"Oh," said a surprised Ace. "Sounds like lunch time."   
Angie's stomach then let out a growl as loud as a bear. "Oh, goodness. It must be lunch time. I—oh, man! I forgot about the chicken in the oven!" She quickly ran out of the room and to the kitchen.   
She quickly opened the oven door and discovered the chicken had dried out. "Oh, no. Lunch is ruined. There's no way we can eat this now."   
Ace and Zina, followed closely by Cosmo, entered the kitchen and saw the sad look on her face.   
"I'm so sorry," Angie said. "I was so in tune with Ace's story I forgot about the chicken. It's completely ruined."   
Ace calmly walked up to her and patted her shoulder. Then, he looked at the chicken. "Maybe not. Is there anything you can used dried out chicken for in another recipe?"   
"Well, let me think. Um…if I could cut them into small pieces, they would come in handy for the wrap sandwiches I've been wanting to make. Ace, could you do me a favor and get the tortilla wraps from the pantry? Cosmo, there are some shredded vegetables and cheese in the fridge. Can you get them for me, please?"   
"Sure thing, Ang," said Cosmo happily. He ran to the refrigerator and took out the canisters of shredded vegetables and cheese.   
Ace then found the tortilla wraps in the pantry and gave them to her. "Okay, now what?"   
"I need to get this cheese melted. It's the only thing that'll keep the other ingredients together without falling out of the wraps. Ace, can you put the cheese into the fondue pot? That will melt the cheese in probably 30 minutes, if you don't mind lunch being that late."   
"That's fine, Angie," he chuckled. "We don't mind it being late. Just tell us what we need to do."   
"I'm going to get this cheese started, as well as chop the dried chicken. You two start placing some of the vegetables into the tortilla wraps. Hopefully, we'll get a good lunch out of this after all."   
The three had no problems in preparing the wrap sandwiches. Within the 30 minutes, all three were enjoying the chicken tortilla wrap sandwiches while Zina ate whatever chicken pieces remained.   
"Mmm," said Cosmo. "This is so delish."   
Angie happily agreed. "Sure is. I guess lunch wasn't a total loss after all."   
"You see?" Ace said assuredly. "You thought you couldn't come up with a use for the dried out chicken, but look what happened after realizing what else you could use it for."   
"Yeah, but that's thanks to _your_ question about using it for another dish."   
"Okay, so I helped a little bit. You just have to open yourself up to more suggestions instead of trying to do only one thing. You should know, since you enjoy cooking."   
Angie blushed. "I know. I guess I was so intrigued by what you've been telling me I just forgot about lunch altogether."   
"Don't worry. You're not the first person to have done that. When Cosmo and I had to deal with that character _Raptor XII_, we were both too busy with what we were doing. We were totally oblivious to the fact there was a severe thunderstorm in the area at the time. As a result, lightning struck the Express, and we both lost the programs we were using…my holographic program with Angel and Cosmo's _Raptor XII_ game. The character came to life as a result of both programs combining with a power surge through the Express."   
"Wow, that's so weird."   
Cosmo added, "Yeah, no kidding. It was, like, so crazy to see the character I saw on my TV screen suddenly alive in the real world. It was really creepy."   
"I can understand why. I never could get into games like that. Not my kinda thing."   
"That's okay. Cooking's one of your best things, and I'd rather have your food than a video game anytime."   
"Say, how's it going on _Dance Dance Revolution 27th Mix_?"   
"Great. I've almost got one of the hardest songs conquered."   
"Aren't you worried it could hurt your back?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Mom and Dad played the _3rd Mix_ and the _5th Mix_ games for about a year when they were in high school. Unfortunately, Mom had to quit because she started having severe back pain. She was so devastated because she loved that game, but Dad said, 'If you can't play the game, I'll get you the music.' He ordered the soundtracks from the _2nd Mix_ to the _6th Mix_ for her, and she was so thrilled just to be able to hear the tunes from all the games."   
"Whoa, cool! You can't even find those soundtracks in regular music stores. You gotta order them online or something."   
"Exactly. He went on auction sites to find them all. Mom gave them all to me for my 16th birthday, and they are so wonderful to listen to…all the techno sounds and everything."   
Ace nodded. "That must sound very interesting. In fact, it gives me an idea for a future show…a sort of fusion of magic with music."   
"I'm one step ahead of you, Ace. I wanted to suggest doing a show with a 1950s music theme. I know it's a bit way back, but what I want to do is make us dress up for the time, poodle skirts, leather jackets, ponytails and excessive hair grease. Pick some selective music from that era, the earliest days of rock music."   
The Magician smiled at her suggestion. "Why not? Most people in this generation have no idea about the origins of rock music. Maybe we can try that. Find the right music to use, the most useful tricks, and this could really work. We'll work things out on that later in the week."   
"Sounds good," said Angie. "But, I want to know more about your time at the monastery. You must've had nightmares struggling to hold back the Magic Force."   
Ace, Cosmo, Zina, and Angie all walked into the living room together and took seats around the sofa and recliners.   
"Angie," started Ace, "nightmare is an understatement. It was more like night terrors…and the biggest terror was trying to explain to Master Kao how my life had been so miserable because of what I thought was a curse…" 

**18 Years Earlier** 

Ace and Master Kao were alone in the "quiet room," as Ace had termed the isolated room.   
"Now," said the priest, "please tell me why you are so troubled. Maybe what you say can help you somehow."   
"Well," Ace started anxiously, "I, um, have this little…thing inside of me. It's…very hard to explain. There are times when it comes out and causes all kinds of trouble. I've had this problem since I was a kid."   
"This 'thing,' as you call it. Do you know what it is?"   
"No, absolutely no idea. It's scaring me to death, too. I can't do anything without this thing coming around to haunt me."   
"I wonder if the demon you fight has caused all the strange happenings around you…the broken pots, the incident with the scrub brush and the potatoes, and your glowing eyes."   
"No matter where I go to try to find peace, I can never get it because of this curse."   
"What happens when this curse comes to light?"   
"Just about anything. On a barge trip prior to being here, lots of weird things were going on, like exploding light bulbs, unbuckling belts on cars, ropes coming undone…being able to protect myself and a friend from a ruthless crew…saving the captain…"   
"Hmm, you have the same number of good things which happened as you do the bad things. I think you worry more about the bad things than award yourself after you have done the good deeds."   
"But Master, how can something good come out of the curse?"   
"You said you saved the captain of the barge. Why did you do it?"   
"Because…I couldn't bear the thought of seeing someone else get hurt. I had to stop that car from crushing him. I had no choice but to let this curse come out." Ace then put his face down in shame.   
"Ace, what you have can be either a gift or a curse, but it depends on how _you_ look at it. You think of it more as a curse because you think more about the bad than the good. There is good in what you have. You must give it a chance."   
"I'm scared, Master."   
"Only because you will not reap the benefits. Think of the _good_ your ability can do."   
"I don't know…"   
"Listen to me, Ace. You are doing very well in learning your meditation techniques, but you continue to stop because of something within you. What is it you do not want to see?"   
"There's this…weird purple pool I see in my mind. It's getting too close to me, and it's frightening."   
"Perhaps this pool is the source of what you fear. Have you ever considered coming face-to-face with this pool?"   
"No, I can't," Ace responded quickly. "I want to live a _normal_ life."   
Master Kao looked ruefully at his pupil. "Ace, you cannot hope to even control your life unless you get control of yourself first. You must be able to face what you fear. Understand that everything you have done has a reason…a purpose. All the events of your past are leading towards what may be your real destiny. You may have to accept your true path in life."   
Ace shook his head. "I don't even know what that is."   
"You will know when the time finally comes. Now, try to meditate again, but try not to fight this pool. Please, for your sake, just try."   
"I…will," said Ace softly. "I will try anyhow. I can't make any promises."   
"I understand. The first step to understanding what you fear is facing the fear itself. You will need time to be able to face it."   
Over the next two months, Ace's techniques were improving, and the pool kept getting closer to him, yet he started to feel less afraid of the pool.   
Also, in his dreams at night, he took Master Kao's words about things happening for a reason to heart.   
_In his dreamscape, Ace saw the doors of his past, yet he was not as afraid as he used to be. Instead, he opened them and nodded. "I had to do all these things to get the truth out."_   
_ "Yes, you did," said a whispered voice at the top of the hill._   
_ Looking up for the first time, Ace said, "Who are you? Can you please tell me who you are?" He finally got out the front door of the odd house and ran up towards the top of that particular hill._   
_ When he got there, Ace noticed something very peculiar. He was unable to see a face, but he did see a mysterious outfit: A dark-grey bodysuit, a yellow belt with a red/black buckle, black boots with yellow trim, blue gloves, and a dark cape. On the bodysuit was a strange marking…it appeared to be a half-face of all red with a yellow eye._   
_ "Who…or what are you?" Ace asked very curiously._   
_ "I can't tell you yet," he answered in a whisper. "You will have to learn for yourself who I am."_   
_ "But how will I do that?"_   
_ "You will know when it's time. Just trust me for now. You will know…when you let go."_   
_ "Let go…just like what Master Kao said when I first met him. How do I do that?"_   
_ "You must learn that for yourself. I can't help you with everything. You have survived life so far on your own. You just need a little more time." It then started to walk away._   
_ Ace pleaded, "No, wait. Please, don't go."_   
_ "Remember, to get what you want, you must let go…"_   
Ace jolted out of bed with a cold sweat and heavy breath. "Let go? It still doesn't add up. What do I let go of?"   
Master Kao noticed a pleasant change in Ace's attitude and overall personality. "You are feeling much better and much calmer, are you not?"   
"Yes, sir, I am. I am beginning to understand myself, but I'm still not so sure about that purple pool."   
"You still fear the strange pool…it will be up to you to face that pool without fear. Listen, I am going on my excursion into the marketplace tomorrow. Will you come with me? We can finish the task quickly if both of us go."   
Ace was pleasantly surprised. "You would let me go with you? Even with this…"   
"Remember what I have told you. It can be a gift or a curse. You need not to worry about this tomorrow, as we will be concentrating on other tasks."   
"I understand, Master. And, thank you."   
"Sleep well, young one. It will be a four-day journey. Will you be all right on the river?"   
"Yes, I will. Good night."   
As Ace tried to sleep soundly, he found himself in the dreamscape again, with the weird pool of violet light getting closer to him.   
_There, he was outside the strange house of doors which were parts of his past. Looking up at the top of the hill, he saw the strangely dressed man and the pool of light._   
_ On the stranger's command, the pool of light started floating towards Ace._   
_ He started running away in fear, thinking this pool was out to hurt him. "No! Stay away from me! I won't let you catch me! I will have my normal life!"_   
_ The stranger said, "This pool is the key to your destiny. You mustn't run from it. Your true destiny will be revealed soon. Maybe…sooner than you think."_   
_ Ace's eyes widened in fear. "No! I'm not going to let you do this to me! I want my normal life!" He continued running for his life, even though he was only in the dreamscape. "I don't want to be a freak anymore!"_   
_ "You can't run away much longer. Your time will come soon…your time to let go…"_   
_ Just as the pool was so close to him it was nearly touching his back…_   
The young man quickly awakened, again with a cold sweat and panted breath. "I can't let this keep going on. I'm going to find a way to put a stop to this once and for all, starting with my trip tomorrow."   
Ace went back to sleep again, his mind active in trying to stop the curse from haunting him ever again…or would it? 

The next morning, Ace and Master Kao were already on their way to Tsetang by the cart ride first, followed by the ferry ride. Ace found the trip very relaxing, as he could use the time to meditate and improve his chances of leading a normal life.   
Kao noticed Ace's calmer state. _He has done very well in his meditation, but he is still worried about what his true purpose in life is. I hope he will be able to learn that and soon. I fear the more he holds back, the greater the risk to his soul. I pray he will be all right._   
A couple of days later, they were in the Tsetang marketplace.   
Master Kao gave him a piece of paper. "You will find all the herbs and spices on this list. I have also written the instructions as to where each of them are. You should have no trouble finding everything."   
"Okay. We'll meet back here in about three hours."   
They split up and soon started their task of getting fruits, vegetables, herbs, and spices.   
While Ace was working on his task, he noticed a strange purplish light behind one of the marketers. _What the—? No, it can't be. Could that pool have come into reality? Nah, I'm just losing it._   
Oddly enough, he started seeing the purple light appear almost everywhere around him. _What's wrong with me!? Have I finally lost my mind!?_   
Finishing the shopping list in a mere 1 ½ hours, he waited near the ferry dock for his teacher to return.   
When Master Kao came to meet him, he was very surprised. "Ace, you finished much faster than the three hours. Are you all right?"   
"I'm…fine, Master Kao. Let's get on the ferry and get back."   
The two quickly boarded the ferry boat to get to the point where they would take their wagon back to the monastery.   
On the first day of the trip, Ace continued seeing the purple light all around him. "Master, do—do you see it?"   
"See what, Ace?"   
"This purple light. It keeps following me everywhere! Why won't it go away!?"   
Master Kao looked all around him. "There is nothing here. Unless, this is the strange light."   
"Make it stop! Please, make it stop!" Ace yelled, his eyes changing into violet again. He clutched his head in fear.   
"Ace!" shouted the priest in concern. He quickly came up to the troubled young man and held him. "You must calm yourself. Use the techniques I have taught you. I know you can do it, but you must believe in yourself. Just breathe."   
Ace closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.   
_In his mind, he saw himself running away from the purple light. It was about to catch up to him again when he yelled out, "Leave me alone!"_   
Back in reality, he took control of himself, and his eyes returned to normal. "Whew, I'm glad that's over." He looked around and noticed the light was gone. "I hope that's the _last_ I see of that purple pool. It's been giving me nightmares."   
Master Kao decided that saying anything about that pool could scare Ace all over again, so he simply said, "I understand. It is almost dark. Let us camp out here for the night."   
"Okay, Master. I used up a lot of energy fighting that crazy pool. I'm tired."   
As they slept through the night, Ace's dreams kept getting stranger, but he managed to keep control and prevent the pool from entering his dreams. 

They embarked on the next day of their journey through the mountainous terrain, and Ace did not see the purple pool around him at all.   
"Finally, I think I'll be living the normal life I've been longing nearly forever!" Ace said excitedly. "I think this curse is out of my life at last!"   
Master Kao lightly chuckled. "I certainly hope you have. You do not see anything right now?"   
"Nothing. I think I'm finally in total control of my life."   
Suddenly, a group of nomadic thieves jumped in from nowhere.   
Before Ace could do anything, one kicked him hard enough to knock him out of the wagon and onto the ground. He was completely unconscious.   
Master Kao found himself completely surrounded by the group of criminals. "What do you want from me?"   
The group, all dressed in black, started walking towards the wagon.   
The leader of the group said, "We want your valuables, old man! We know the monks have a lot of treasures on them."   
"You are mistaken," said the priest. "I do not have any valuables. I already used what I had to buy foods and spices."   
"You lie! We know you're carrying something of value, and you will your valuables over now!"   
As Ace lay on the ground, still out cold from that kick, his dreamscape suddenly came alive.   
_"Ace, Ace, wake up, quick!" yelled the stranger. "Master Kao is in danger! He needs your help right now! Oh, why won't you wake up!?"_   
_ The young man did not respond to the stranger's shouting, as he just lay on the ground, believing there was no hope. _I'm useless. I can't protect myself, let alone Master Kao. By the time I wake up, he'll probably be dead, and it'll be all my fault.   
_ The stranger could hear what Ace was thinking. "Stop it, Ace Cooper! What about your friend Derek Vega and Captain Balken? When you thought all hope was lost, you reached down deep into yourself to find the power within! Don't lose hope now! Master Kao needs you! Do you want to see another good friend getting hurt!?"_   
_ As soon as Ace heard that, he suddenly snapped to his feet. "No! Not another one! I can't let that happen again! But, I don't know what to do. I don't know what I can do to help him."_   
_ "Stop running away," said the stranger. "Your destiny is at hand."_   
Back in reality, Ace slowly awakened to find that Master Kao and the group of thieves were gone. "Oh, no. Master Kao. Where are you?"   
He got to his feet and started running in the direction of the monastery, where he and his teacher were going. A sense of responsibility overwhelmed him. "Master Kao?" he yelled desperately. "I'm coming! Hang on!"   
Ace had never felt this determined in his entire life, until he realized what the stranger had said in the dreamscape. _ I don't want Master Kao to get hurt. I've got to find him before it's too late!_   
He kept running hard, using up a lot of energy, but he would not give up finding his teacher and friend.   
Finally, he heard the sinister laughter of the group of thieves.   
"All right, old man," said the leader, "you will take us to the monastery, and hand over all your riches to us."   
"I cannot do that," pleaded Master Kao, tied to a tree by the criminals. "The treasures we have are for the purpose of assisting others. Our main treasures are our foods and spices."   
Another of the crooks said, "You can't fool us, old man. We know that monasteries hide untold wealth, and we intend to become the richest in the world!"   
"If you don't tell us where they are," said the leader, "you won't be going back to the monastery…alive."   
Ace soon noticed the group and Master Kao in a small valley not too far below from the monastery. "Master Kao…he's tied up and helpless. He's my teacher…and my friend. I can't bear another friend getting hurt." He then started to cry. "I just wish I could do something to help him."   
_You can,_ said the mysterious voice of the stranger from the dreamscape. _ The time has finally come…you must face your destiny now._   
"I…don't know if I can," said a highly anxious Ace. "I don't want to hurt him."   
_You can't run any longer. He will get hurt much worse if you do not face it now._   
"I can't. I just can't."   
_In the dreamscape, the weird purple pool, which was bigger and glowing brighter than ever, was quickly approaching him._   
_ "No, not again! This is what I get for holding back!?" The purple pool began showing the image of the battle between Jack Malone and himself. "No, get away from me!"_   
_ He ran for his life again, trying to stay away from the pool of light. Unfortunately, he tripped himself on a rock and fell to the ground. The pool then overtook him completely. "No! Please, leave me alone!"_   
Back in reality, Ace felt himself losing the battle against his inner demons as he curled himself, but his entire body started glowing in violet. "What the—? I feel so…strange, it's warm. I…hear…words…coming to me." He then stood up, feeling the warmth all over his body and more importantly within his soul. "Something…about magic." Next, he started whispering the words. "_Magic…Magic…Magic Force…Magic Force_?" His voice grew louder as he quickly yelled, **_"Magic Force, reveal the power within!"_**   
Suddenly, his body was surrounded in a purple-tinted tornado as he felt himself changing into something else. After the tornado disappeared, Ace instinctively pounded his left fist into the right side of his chest.   
The moment Ace opened his eyes, he found himself in a completely different outfit: the dark-grey bodysuit, the yellow belt with a red/black buckle, black boots with yellow trim, blue gloves, and the dark cape. "I don't believe it!" he whispered in shock. "It's the very costume I saw in my dreams…even the weird face and yellow eye! Was this outfit…meant for me?"   
He considered learning more, but then remembered about Master Kao. "I've got to help him first…but then again, I don't even know what I'm doing."   
_Just let it come to you,_ said the stranger's voice in Ace's mind. _You will know what to do._   
"I'm coming, Master Kao. I'll save you." Ace felt the power flowing through him. He still felt very nervous, but not as scared as he was minutes earlier.   
The leader of the group of criminals angrily said, "If you will not tell us where your treasures are, then we will make certain you die now!"   
Suddenly, everyone heard a voice screaming, "Leave that man alone!"   
Master Kao looked up and noticed a strangely-dressed person, yet he saw the little tuft of white hair. "Ace," he whispered. "I cannot believe it."   
"Who are you!?" shouted the leading thief.   
"This man's friend!" Ace screamed in anger himself. "I will not allow you to harm him!" He then jumped down into the valley and somehow landed on his feet. "Now, get away from him!"   
"You are in no position to order us around! Besides, this is not a costume party! Get him, men!"   
Ace suddenly realized he was dangerously outnumbered, until he felt something forming in his right hand. With a quick flick of the wrist, a playing card appeared, but it felt like steel. _Whoa! Where did this come from? What the heck? What have I got to lose?_ He then threw the playing card at one of the thieves, which strangely flung the knife away from the thief's hand!   
_I just did…that!?_ Ace himself could not believe what he had just accomplished.   
"I don't know how you did that," said the leading thief, "but you will pay for your insolence!"   
As each of the thieves approached Ace, he felt his power coming to him. He just put his hands forward and flung each thief backwards into the trees. "If you want to see another sunrise, _get out of here now!_"   
The thieves had had enough and quickly ran off in fear.   
Ace shook his head in disbelief. "I did it?"   
"Yes, you did, Ace," answered Master Kao. "You found your destiny."   
The young man quickly untied his teacher. "Are you all right, Master Kao?"   
"I am now, Ace. I see your clothing…and your hair has changed."   
"My…hair? What happened?"   
"You have a white streak around the sides and back of your hair."   
"Oh, no! I've aged prematurely!"   
Master Kao chuckled, "No, Ace. I think this is part of your real destiny."   
"Maybe…but I wonder if this costume was meant for me. It's the same one I saw in my dreams before."   
"It is certainly possible."   
"I just remember these weird words coming to me, something about this…Magic Force or something."   
"Hmm, perhaps this Magic Force is the curse you were thinking of all this time."   
"I guess so, but there's something else. I kept hearing this voice in my head. It wouldn't leave me alone, like it kept nagging me about what this curse was. I still don't know what to think at this point."   
"All I can tell you is, just try to understand what you have now. It is possible that _this_ will become your life now."   
"Guess it's goodbye to the normal, ordinary life," Ace said while putting his face down.   
Master Kao said, "Perhaps it is not as bad as you perceive this to be. Now come. We must get the wagon back up to the monastery."   
"Wait a minute. I can't go up there looking like this."   
"Do not worry. The others will not look at you for your costume. They will look at you for who you are."   
"I sure hope you're right, Master." 

**Present Day** 

Angie's eyes and smile both widened in surprise. "That is absolutely incredible! You were so nervous when you got into the costume for the first time?"   
"You bet," Ace answered straightly. "I never thought the costume from my dreams was really meant for me to have. Plus, I didn't know my hair changed."   
"So that's where the streaks came from. I always thought they were painted on or something as a gimmick, at least, the first time I saw you on television."   
"It's no shocker to me. When most people see me for the first time, they think the same thing about my hair."   
Angie shook her head. "Wow. I guess that's the end of the story, isn't it?"   
"Actually, no. It's not quite over yet. You wouldn't believe what happened to get me back here."   
"That's not the only mystery. I'm still thinking about the time I saved you from the water torture chamber. I don't even remember doing that."   
"Don't worry, Angie. When I finish my story, we'll concentrate very closely on your situation. Besides, I'm also intrigued about the events of that night because it's possible you unknowingly used your powers a _fourth_ time…to save my life." 


	4. The Conclusion

The Deepest Secret   
The Conclusion!

Angie took a sip of water as she felt more intrigued by the story Ace was telling her. "So, you had to go back to the monastery still wearing that costume?"   
"Oh, it was not pretty," answered Ace with a light chuckle. "Some of the monks actually _did_ give me quite a stare. I felt so embarrassed to be in that outfit at the time because it was skin-fitted. I wanted to change back into what I had worn earlier so badly I ran to my room the minute we were back in the monastery."   
"That's understandable. I'd be a bit nervous if that happened to me."   
"Angie, my friend, have you ever felt mixed between nervous and excited?"   
"At times, yes. Um, why do you ask?"   
"When those two feelings mixed, hell nearly broke loose, and I almost destroyed the monastery by accident."   
The young magician's eyes widened in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding!"   
"Remember, I was just starting to learn what I had with the Magic Force, so my nerves were still very high at that point in my life."   
"Dude," Cosmo interrupted, "I gotta hear this part again."   
"Well, okay, Cosmo, since you asked so nicely." Ace was being a little sarcastic but meant well. "I was asleep in my room in the monastery, still stuck in the costume. During the days following the rescue, I had a series of dreams that would first send me out of control, and then forever set my destiny…" 

**18 Years Earlier** 

Ace Cooper had saved his teacher's life from a group of nomadic criminals hours earlier, with a power he finally knew about…a power known as the Magic Force. The only setback to it was he was unable to change from the weird costume he mysteriously created when he was able to summon its power. _This costume is so uncomfortable,_ he thought to himself. _Why can't I wear what I had on before all this happened? I may never be able to leave the monastery at all if I stay in this thing._   
During the night, he entered the dreamscape once again, hoping to find the mysterious stranger who helped him find the courage to beckon his magical power.   
_"I've got to find him," Ace said in the grassy area. "He's the only one who can tell me how to get out of this costume. I can't wear it forever."_   
_ As he kept running everywhere to find the stranger, he spotted a shadow in a nearby forest. "That's him!"_   
_ The stranger noticed but did not run away in fear._   
_ Ace quickly ran to the stranger, whose outfit was exactly the same. "Please, I need to know who you are. I think you're the only one who can tell me how to get out of this costume."_   
_ "Because you were finally able to face your destiny and let go," said the whispered stranger, "I will show you who I am."_   
_ The stranger walked forward into the light. The face revealed blue eyes, a small tuft of white hair on the top of his head, and the streak around the sides and back, all of which sent a chill down Ace's back._   
_ "Oh, my God!" whispered Ace in total dismay. "You're…**me!**"_   
_ The stranger, a perfect look-a-like of Ace, lightly chuckled. "You're right. I _am_ you. I'm the part of yourself that you were afraid to face all this time. Why did you keep running away in fear of this part of you?"_   
_ "I-I don't know," Ace tried to answer. "I guess…I was just too scared to understand what I had to begin with. I was so scared of hurting another person I cared about. I already hurt at least three people: Derek, Gus, and Mona. I just wanted to get away from the source of all my problems…Electro City itself. Since all the pain was there, I figured leaving there completely would help me be free of this curse."_   
_ The inner duplicate shook his head. "You just saved your mentor's life, and you were able to help two other people on the barge before you came here. How can you still think of it as a curse?"_   
_ "I could've harmed them if I weren't careful with what I had to do."_   
_ "You don't understand. You were able to use your powers clearly when you let go of what kept you from using them, your fear. What did it feel like to see clearly what you could do?"_   
_ "It was a mixed feeling of fear and excitement," Ace answered calmly. "I was still nervous about this power coming around. While I was looking for Master Kao, though, I had this overwhelming feeling of determination, like I wouldn't let my fear stop me from finding him and helping him."_   
_ "You found a reason not to be afraid of your power…you care about people. When you do gain a friend, you won't let anything stop you from making sure he was safe. You can see the truth about people…some honest and some deceitful. There is nothing to fear from what you have."_   
_ "I hope you're right. Oh, um, is there any way I can get out of this costume? I've been getting some rather strange stares from other monks."_   
_ The inner self laughed. "I understand. If you want out of that thing, just use your will. Think about wearing something else, and you'll have what you need."_   
_ "Thanks," Ace said in relief. "This is kinda embarrassing."_   
When Ace awakened in the middle of the night, he found that his costume was gone, and his regular clothes had returned. "Oh, man. Am I glad to be out of that outfit. Last thing I need is to create a scene." He then went back to sleep and had no further sleeping problems. The next two days, though, would create a change in the direction of his life… 

Ace started the day by gathering herbs and spices from the garden. The morning was slightly breezy, but he had nothing to worry about, at least now that he could finally understand about the Magic Force within himself.   
He took a sniff of the home-grown ginger root. "Mmm, this is gonna be great in a soup. I can't wait for lunch today."   
Master Kao walked up and noticed Ace's upbeat attitude. "Ah, you were able to find a way out of your strange clothing last night."   
"Yes, sir, I did. All I really needed to do was think about getting out of the costume, and I woke up not wearing it anymore. It's just too bad my hair is going to be like this for the rest of my life."   
"I would not worry about your hair, Ace. I think it makes you look like a distinguished person."   
"Yeah…_too_ distinguished. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this hair."   
"Will your friends recognize you when you return?"   
"I don't know if they'll recognize me, _if_ I plan on returning to Electro City."   
Master Kao became slightly concerned. "Does anyone know you are not there?"   
"No…not even Derek Vega, one of my closest friends. Nobody knows I left."   
"Are you not afraid that you will miss your friends there?"   
"Master…how am I going to have friends when I have this Magic Force power inside of me? If I go back, more people will think I'm a freak. I think it's better for me to be here, away from it all."   
"You have learned what your power is, but you will not use it?"   
"I don't know. I'm just so confused about all this right now."   
"Ace," the priest said placing an arm on the young man's shoulder, "learning your power is just one part of your destiny. There may be more questions for you to answer by going back to where this began."   
"Master, I can't. I can't just go home and say, 'Hi, I discovered I have this power called the Magic Force, and I don't have a clue as to what I'm supposed to do with it.'"   
"I know this will not be easy for one of your youth. You wanted a normal life, and now this may be the life you will have to take."   
"So," Ace said in slight anger, "I'm stuck with this Magic Force thing, huh? Maybe it's best if I just stay here forever."   
"You cannot be secluded here for the rest of your life. Tell me, what do you fear more…harming people with your power or facing those you left behind?"   
"I guess it's both. I'm afraid I'll hurt someone again, and I know Vega will be furious about the fact I left without telling him…or anyone else." Ace stared upwards to the sky, a small tear coming down his right cheek.   
"My friend, your stay here should not be permanent. You will only do more harm to yourself by not going back to Electro City to face your past and learn from it."   
Ace then faced his teacher. "Master, there's something I have to tell you. I am—I mean, was—a juvenile delinquent. I was a criminal. If you want to turn me over, I'll understand."   
The priest showed no anger to his pupil. "I will do no such thing, Ace. You are just lost and confused. You do not know who you are or what your path in life is. That is why you left your home, to try to find yourself. Have you while you have stayed here?"   
"Well, almost. I know I have this power, but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."   
"That depends on you. I cannot decide that for you. That is a decision you must make on your own."   
Ace nodded, as he understood. "Yeah, I can't let you do everything for me. Thanks."   
"You are quite welcome, Ace. Now, how about I at least help you with the herbs and spices."   
The young man laughed in delight. "Okay."   
The teacher and the student picked the right spices for the soup to be used for lunch later. 

Later that evening, Ace sat among the monks and meditated quietly, feeling peace for the first time in a long time.   
However, he soon started to see his close friend Derek Vega in his mind…a rather angry Derek Vega.   
_"Why did you leave, Ace?" asked Vega angrily. "You don't want to face the consequences of your actions, do you?"_   
_ Ace started breathing heavily. "I-I'm sorry, Vega. I needed to get away from there before I could cause more problems."_   
_ "You'll be facing a lot more problems when you come back here, like jail time for leaving my care. You are nothing more than a juvenile delinquent."_   
_ "Stop it! I know what I've done is wrong, but I can change! I can make myself a better person!"_   
_ "Ha! You'll never change, Cooper! Once a delinquent, always a delinquent."_   
_ In the mindscape, Ace saw his hands glowing white-hot. "What the—? What is this!? What's wrong with my hands!?"_   
_ "You think you're in such control, huh, Cooper? Well you're not! And you'll never be in control again!"_   
_ Ace fell to the ground and curled himself. Soon, his entire body started shining in the white-hot light. "What is wrong with me!?"_   
Ace opened his eyes and screamed, **_"NOOOOO!"_**   
He mysteriously changed into his costume again and started channeling the white-hot lightning through his body. His eyes were quickly changing colors…from blue to glowing violet to sparking grey and into an intense fiery blue.   
The other monks became very alarmed by what was happening to the young man.   
Soon, sparks of lightning flew away from him and struck different parts of the room, forcing the monks to flee from that area of the monastery in fear.   
The only monk who did not leave was Master Kao. "Ace, what is happening to you?"   
"Master Kao!" Ace yelled in complete fear. "You've got to get out of here! I could hurt you!"   
"No…I do not turn away from one who needs help. You are losing control of your entire being."   
"Please, Master! For your safety, you must leave right now!"   
"Ace, let me help you. Why are you losing control?"   
"My…my friends…they don't think I can change my life! They're right, I can't!"   
"You _can_ change your life. Your life is in your hands. You can let your power overtake you, or you can take control of yourself and use your power as an advantage. It is up to you, Ace."   
Mysteriously, he had a vision appear before him, one which showed a beautiful black panther and a teenage boy with red hair. _Wha—what's going on here? Who are they?_ Despite Ace's confusing vision, he actually started to calm himself down, the lightning dissipating and his eyes changing back into the regular blue.   
Although he was not physically scarred, he was emotionally scarred. "What have I done?"   
Master Kao slowly came up to his pupil. "Are you all right?"   
"No, I'm not. I could've hurt you. Why didn't you get away?"   
"Because I was worried about you. I do not leave a friend behind."   
Ace gasped at his teacher's words and realized the truth. _Do not leave a friend behind…that's what I've done. I have friends who do care about me. I was too afraid to understand that, though, because all I thought about was the possibility of hurting my friends with this Magic Force power._   
"Will you be all right, Ace?" Kao asked calmly.   
"Yes, I think so." Ace's calm helped him change out of the costume again and back into his regular clothing. "I'm going to get some sleep. I'm just tired out right now."   
"Sleep well, Ace." Master Kao left the room for Ace to gather himself.   
In the middle of the night, though, Ace packed everything he had. He was ready to leave the next morning… 

Very early in the morning, Ace tried to sneak out of the monastery quietly. "The sooner I leave, the safer the monks will be."   
"Where are you going, Ace?" asked someone standing behind him.   
The young man gasped in fear and turned around. "Master Kao!"   
"Why are you leaving? Are you trying to run away again?"   
"No," said Ace, shaking his head. "Master, what happened here last night has caused me to…rethink about where I really belong. I believe all the answers I seek…are waiting at home."   
"Ah, you finally understand. I am proud of you, young man."   
"I'm just sorry it took scaring the daylights out of you and the other monks for me to realize that."   
"No harm done, Ace. If it were to help you find your lost answers, then you have achieved your goal. I hope you will find all your answers back in Electro City."   
"Thank you, Master. And…thank you for everything. When I came here, I felt like a lost child. Now, I feel I've grown up a little."   
Just as Ace started to leave, his teacher stopped him. "Wait, Ace. There is something I want to give to you, as a memento of your time here."   
"Master, you don't have to."   
"No, I want to give this statue to you. It looks big, but it is rather light. This facial statue symbolizes good luck and good fortune. It also shows a person's true face. Remember your stay here as a time where you found part of what you sought."   
Ace graciously accepted his teacher's gift. "Thank you. I will never forget what you did for me, Master Kao. I basically owe you my life."   
"No life is owed when out of friendship. Take care of yourself, Ace Cooper. Good luck in finding all your answers."   
"Farewell, Master Kao." Ace then quietly left the monastery, and his troubled past, behind him for good. 

**Present Day** 

Angie found herself in awe about Ace's time at the monastery. "So…one of your statues, came from Master Kao?"   
"That's right. To this day, I've never forgotten what he did for me, helping me learn more about myself."   
"Okay, so how did you earn your way back to Electro City?"   
"I still had more than enough money to afford the train trip back to Bombay. When I went to the port, I saw Captain Balken and Floorer again."   
"Really? Cool!"   
"They didn't have to say anything. Captain Balken simply asked if I needed a ride back to Electro City, so I accepted right away. This time, we had no problems, mainly because there were no cars on the boat."   
Everyone laughed at Ace's joke.   
Angie said, "Okay, so you made it back to Electro City safely. What was next?"   
"First was to face Vega, which scared me the most, and then there was the first time _someone else's_ magic reached out to me, telling me I wasn't as alone as I thought…" 

**18 Years Earlier** 

As soon as he arrived back in Electro City, Ace went immediately looking for his friend Derek Vega. _ I just hope he won't be too mad at me for leaving._   
He soon made it to Vega's apartment and quietly knocked on the door.   
The detective yelled, "Keep your shirt on, I'm coming!"   
_Same old Vega, all right,_ Ace thought.   
When he opened the door, Vega went into shock. "Ace…Ace Cooper!? Where the hell have you been for the past eight months!?"   
"I, um," he tried to answer, "I left…so I could find myself. I was lost."   
Vega softened his voice and said, "I was worried sick about you. When you didn't report to me, I thought Jack had finished you off. Where were you all this time, and…what happened to your hair?"   
"Let's see, um, Bombay, Tsetang, and a monastery where I learned what I really have. _That's_ the cause of my slight hair adjustment."   
"Really? Well, come on in here, and tell me all about it."   
Ace entered the apartment and sat down on the sofa. "Well, let me start with this, Vega. I've figured out what I've got. It's called the Magic Force."   
"Magic Force?"   
"Yeah. It's what I was afraid of for the longest time. I had to use it to rescue at least three friends I gained throughout my eight-month absence. Plus, when I had to finally summon its power, I ended up in a really weird costume." Ace continued his tale, with Vega's eyes growing wider at every sentence.   
When Ace finally finished, Vega shook his head. "That sounds so unbelievable…I actually believe it."   
"You…do?"   
"Of course. You think I forgot about when you saved my life in the museum? I thought you had a special power inside of you, but I didn't think it was anything like this."   
"So, what'll happen to me now, Vega? I was gone for eight months."   
"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. You're so close to being 18 now, so I'll give you two choices. You can either go back to being a criminal and end up in jail for probably the rest of your life, or you can stay with me and turn your life around for good."   
"After everything I've been through, I'll take the second choice. Thanks, Vega."   
"Don't thank me just yet, Ace. After all, I'm gonna have to explain tomorrow to the chief about where you were for the last eight months."   
"What will you say?"   
"I'll make something up. I'm not going to tell them about your overseas trip. Who'd believe me? Now, get some sleep. You've been through enough as it is."   
"I appreciate that…more than ever now."   
The next day, Ace stayed at Vega's apartment supposedly to sleep in. However, Ace secretly started cleaning up the rather messy apartment the same way he did at the monastery. "Boy, oh, boy, Vega's not gonna believe what I've done to this place when he gets off work."   
In the early afternoon hours, though, Ace was in the middle of mopping the floor when he developed a sharp pain in his head. "Ow!" he yelled painfully as he dropped the mop. "Why does my head hurt so much!?"   
Closing his eyes, he had another vision…one involving a different person, not himself. "What is this? Who am I seeing?" Mysteriously, he could feel the person's heart. "It's strange. I can almost…sense this person's feelings. I…I can hear something from the person…"   
_ I have to help Daddy,_ said the soft voice of a small child in his mind. _I want to save Daddy._   
"A little girl? She wants to rescue her father…someone she loves with all her heart."   
The vision and feeling quickly faded, leaving Ace completely shocked. "Could it be possible…someone out there is just like me and has this strange power, too?"   
He then picked up the mop to quickly finish the floor.   
An hour later, Vega entered his apartment to find it as clean as a royal throne room. "Oh, my God! Ace, you cleaned my pad?"   
"Yeah, Vega. It was long overdue for a cleaning, and I just wanted to do something for you, that's all." Ace gave a wide smile.   
"I know that look, Ace. You're hiding something, aren't you? You know you can't fool me."   
"Well, I did clean up, honestly, but something weird happened to me. If I told you, you'd think I were crazy."   
"Oh? Just try me. I'll listen." 

**Present Day** 

"I told Vega about the strange vision," said Ace, "but I said _nothing_ about hearing your voice, Angie."   
"You knew it was my voice?" Angie asked while appalled.   
"Not at that time. Remember, we were able to communicate with each other on at least four different occasions. Three at times after you used your powers…"   
"And the last being at Mom and Dad's funeral after their fatal accident," the female magician completed. "However, there's that one time I still have trouble believing for myself, the one time Dr. Collins claimed that I was able to rescue you from the water torture chamber when you were setting that world record. The only thing I can remember was saying, 'Just go for it.' After that, it's all a blank to me. Is it I don't remember, or I don't _want_ to remember?"   
Cosmo was a little surprised by this revelation. "Whoa, hold it! Dude, you mean to tell me Angie helped you escape from that torture chamber while Spade and Diamond gave me fits down in the Ring's basement?"   
"Yes, Cosmo," Ace answered seriously, "from her dorm room at Iowa State. While Angie was recovering in Washington, we discovered that she really did rescue me from the chamber just before that rod crashed through. Somewhere in her heart is the time she did save me." He then turned to Angie. "It appears you really don't remember what happened. However, I think I can help you make some sense. Take my hands."   
Angie did so without hesitation. "What are we going to do?"   
"We're going to travel in the mind's eye back to that night nearly five years ago, the first time you saw me on television while you attended college. Now relax. Clear your mind of everything except what you were doing that night."   
Calming herself, the younger magician slowly closed her eyes and started feeling from her heart. Glowing softly in her light-blue aura, she could see herself going back to the night in question. "Term…paper…"   
Ace then closed his eyes to travel into her mind. "Good," he said calmly. "Tell me everything you were doing before you saw my performance that night."   
"I was…working on a term paper…" 

**Almost Five Years Earlier** 

Angela Jacobs was in her senior year at Iowa State University. She sat alone in her dorm room working on a term paper for the Media Law and Ethics course. Although the paper itself was not due for another two weeks, she worked on it as though it were due the next day. She had displayed intense concentration on finishing the paper with the determination of a tiger. Little did anyone know she did that in reality to hide her pain and sorrow, along with a curse…the curse of a power she was frightened to have, since she could not rescue her parents from the terrible road-rage accident.   
She had no roommate with her, since she felt very uncomfortable being around people.   
Working herself so hard, she felt strained and stressed. "I need to take some kind of break. I feel so tired. I wonder if I'm burning myself out."   
She did not join any sorority or any sports teams, feeling that they could interfere with her four-year scholarship she earned upon her high-school graduation.   
On this Friday night, though, she actually felt like she was working herself to death. "I need to stop for now. I'm concentrating too hard. I need to rest my mind some. The more I work, the more tired I get. I guess I'm a serious type-A personality."   
For the first time in over four hours that day, she got up from her desk and lay down on the couch. Angie then grabbed the remote control for the TV and turned it on, trying to find something to watch. "Nope…I hate wrestling, period…what a stupid game show! Now I know why Mom was such a big fan of _The Price Is Right_."   
When she switched to the Sensa-News Channel, though, something caught her attention. "Wait a minute, what's this?"   
She noticed a gentleman performing magic. She had seen magic before and thought immediately that this was going to be an ordinary show. "It's strange," she said. "This particular magician has me intrigued. Why, I don't know. I'm already starting to feel…calmer." She noticed all the amazing tricks he had done with the doves and the playing cards.   
Next on the screen was announcer Duke Paparazzo. "It's time for the grand finale, and you won't believe what's going to happen tonight, folks. Ace Cooper the Magician is going to attempt to break a world record for being in the water for _longer_ than five minutes while being tied up in a straitjacket. However, he's going to try it with a rod over the chamber."   
"A rod and a straitjacket?" Angie asked curiously. When the camera looked at the rod above the chamber, Angie shrugged with slight nerves. "Whoa. The old water torture chamber with a bigger and more dangerous twist. This guy Cooper is either very brave, or very foolish."   
She then saw Ace getting into the straitjacket. "He really wants to pull this off, but I just hope he knows what he's doing."   
Ace then jumped into the chamber and started to work his way steadily out of the straitjacket.   
Angie watched him very closely to make sure he was all right. "Take it easy, pal. Just take your time, and don't panic."   
She never took her eyes off the screen for even a second when Paparazzo made a stunning announcement. "Five minutes! The Magician has just broken the world record for underwater immersion…but will he get free of those bonds in time before the giant rod drops?"   
"You gotta be kidding!" she exclaimed. "It's already been five minutes!? Man, I couldn't last more than 30 seconds in that thing. I know it's got to be getting harder for him to breathe. I just hope he'll be all right."   
"Only 15 seconds left now…14…13…"   
"Hurry, please, hurry," she whispered. "You've got to get out of there."   
"7…6…5…"   
She counted down as well until she noticed the laser cutter had started two seconds too early! "Oh, no!" she said in extreme worry. "Timing's too soon…he'll be killed for sure!"   
Angie then clasped her hands and started praying for his safety. "Please, I don't want him to get hurt…I don't want him to get hurt…"   
Somewhere deep within her heart, something felt her grave concern for Ace's life, and it soon surfaced in the form of an aura of blue light. "Just go for it," she whispered softly.   
_What happened to me?_ thought Angie to Ace in the present time. _I can't remember any of this._   
_ Let your heart guide you, Angie, for it will reveal the truth._   
Angie herself somehow lost sight of her bearings and mysteriously started chanting softly. "Please, help me keep him safe…help me protect him from harm. I do not want him to die." She then cried softly, being so concerned for the life of a gentleman performing his act more than 1500 miles away.   
At the Ring Theatre in Electro City, Ace was still in the chamber to get out of his straitjacket, not realizing something had already gone wrong in his stunt. Suddenly, he heard a calm female voice in his mind. _Just go for it…_   
_ What?_ Ace thought in surprise. _Who said that? And what did she mean by 'go for it'? It's strange, but I can almost feel someone trying to reach out to me. Maybe she's warning me…something's wrong with the trick, and I don't know about it._ He then tried to communicate with the other person telepathically. _I don't know if you can hear me, but please tell me if something has happened._   
_ Yes,_ the female voice answered, _you are in grave danger. You must escape immediately._   
_ I'm not sure I can do it in time._   
_ Do not fear. Concentrate on your straitjacket for now. I will help you escape from the chamber…with my own powers._   
_ Did she say 'her_ own _powers'?_ Ace thought to himself. _She has magical powers herself?_   
_ You must hurry, my friend. Time is quickly running out._   
Back in her dorm room, Angie's unconscious state was ready to help the Magician so far away. "Please…help me get him out of there…**_now!_**"   
The power within her answered her heartfelt command, which caused her body to glow even brighter than before.   
In the chamber, Ace wrestled to get himself free of the straitjacket before it was too late. _I think I've got it. But, I don't think I can get out of here._   
All of a sudden, he felt a stronger force within his soul. _She's serious…I can feel her power coming to help me._ Just before the rod crashed into the chamber, he saw a soft tint of blue light.   
When the rod did fall into the water-filled chamber, water splashed everywhere, but Paparazzo and the audience were afraid he did not survive his ordeal.   
To their surprise, Ace appeared on top of the rod and was free from his bonds, causing the audience to cheer loudly and in relief that he was safe.   
Ace then sent one last thought to his mysterious helper. _Wherever you are, my friend, I thank you…for saving my life._ He then spoke into his wristwatch communicator. "Cosmo, what the heck are you doing?"   
In the dormitory, Angie's aura faded completely but not before she whispered, "He is safe now." After it completely vanished, she opened her eyes and was slightly confused. "What on Earth happened? The last thing I remember was praying for him to be all right." She then noticed the Magician on top of the rod on television. "He _did_ get out of there safely! Oh, thank goodness he's okay." 

**Present Day** 

Angie opened her eyes in shock. "You mean…I used the Magic Force within myself to help you escape that night?"   
"Well, you didn't really use it," Ace replied seriously. "Remember that flute John Whitefeather had given you?"   
"The one Bobby Riggins broke and—oh, my God! Of course! You mentioned that the Magic Force was able to sense how sad I was about that flute being broken."   
"And the fact that it helped to mend the flute back together into one piece again."   
"But…what about in this case?"   
Ace put a hand on her shoulder. "Your Magic Force actually felt how worried you were about me being killed, so it willingly took you over to help me. The Magic Force spoke for you that night."   
"I guess…my concern kept me in emotional control of my powers, but it sure didn't help in Washington."   
"No…you lost all control of your powers when you finally unleashed those angry and painful feelings you had buried away. What you need the most help on right now is how to keep your powers under control when you do become emotionally high-strung."   
"True. But I still can't believe Dr. Collins knew about that all this time."   
"You must've glowed brightly enough for him to see you in his office, directly across from your dorm room. I'll bet that's what got him into his mad plot of using you and your magic to create a weapon."   
"Ace…I'm a little scared right now. What if something like this happens again?"   
"Angie," said Cosmo, "that's why you've got friends here to help you out. You don't have to face your problems alone. I oughtta know. I went through that myself before."   
"We all did at one point," Ace added. "The important thing to remember is that we're all here now, together, and we can always talk to each other when we're feeling sad or upset."   
"Yeah," said Angie. "Like Gwydion said, it's okay for me to be upset about things. It's just the way I tend to react to being upset or angry that's the problem for me…and acknowledging those feelings openly instead of hiding them."   
"Don't worry, Angie," said Ace as he rubbed his hand in her hair. "You actually did right by taking out some of your frustration on that punching bag at Ashley's home when you had to go to that parole hearing. Exercise can be of help as well. Now, there will be times when it may be difficult for you to completely control your emotions."   
Cosmo interjected, "Hey, dude, it'll be cool. We'll figure things out together."   
Angie looked at her two closest friends with a smile. "I like the way the word 'together' sounds right now. I appreciate everything both of you have done for me in the three years I've been here. I know I'm truly part of a family, not a team of performers."   
Zina then jumped on the sofa and started licking Angie's face.   
"Okay, Zina, okay, I'm sorry," the female magician said in laughter. "I forgot you're family, too. Okay, stop, stop! C'mon, Zina!"   
The two gentlemen laughed themselves, as Angie was right. She was in a rather unique but very special family.   
"Let's see," said Ace. "It's too late to start cooking dinner, so let's go to the Scorpio Club, my treat."   
"You serious, dude!?"   
"Yes, I am, Cosmo. We've been through a lot in the past few days, and Angie, you need a break from cooking. So, how about it?"   
"Ace Cooper," said Angie happily, "you've got yourself a deal, since _I'm_ the one getting us the discount."   
Knowing Zina could not go to the restaurant, Angie made a promise to her. "I'll get you a big New York-style steak, okay, girl?"   
Zina let out a joyous growl of approval.   
Just after they left, though, Zina had a mysterious glow of blue light around her. No, Ace had not told Angie about how Zina assisted him in finding her in Washington, at least, not yet… 

**THE END**

Angie now knows Ace's past, which has given her a better understanding about herself, as she went through almost the same things in her own life. She also knows just how powerful her magic really is, after learning she really did help Ace escape from the water torture chamber in time. Her next step now is trying to keep her powers in check, especially when becoming highly emotional. Being around her "family," though, she knows she will not have to do this alone. 


End file.
